Hana the matchmaker
by Just A Writer Guy
Summary: With Talon defeated once again, The overwatch crew get to enjoy a period of rest and relaxation. During this time Hana is sucked into playing matchmaker for Angela, and Fareeha. She reluctantly helps, and learns a little something along the way.(Bit of a sucky summary, but the story is really good I promise!) Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Becoming Matchmaker!

**Hello to the good people of fanfiction. I'm here with my first story on this site, and I hope that the rest of yous will like it.**

 **With Talon defeated once again, The overwatch crew get to enjoy a period of rest and relaxation. During this time Hana is sucked into playing matchmaker for Angela, and Fareeha. She reluctantly helps, and learns a little something along the way.**

was currently sitting in her gaming chair near her PC, grinding away on Final Fantasy XIV as the double EXP event was drawing to a close.

"Hey Lucio, how much time do we got left on this here event?" A thick old western accent asked in Hana's ear.

"Three more hours, and then it's over. You lookin' to take a break or something?"

"Nah I can go for another 3 hours. I was just asking cause it feels like we've been grindin' away for weeks."

"You get used to it." Hana mumbled through her headset as she easily dispatched another mook.

"Well I suppose so," McCree laughed. "As long as I got ya'll two here with me, I think I'll stick to this game."

Hana smirked at that. Lucio, and her had been bugging McCree to join them in their PC gaming sessions for weeks. Since Talon had been turned away again, the Overwatch crew had experienced a nice string of peaceful times. Although everyone was still training to keep themselves from getting rusty, Soldier 76 of all people recommended that everyone take some time off. His explanation being that they wouldn't wanna be worn out from training the moment Talon decided to strike again. It was a bit weird at first, but everyone began to enjoy their time off, splitting up into their own groups, doing their own things, and occasionally they all got together and had fun like one big family. Hana almost wished that these times would never come to an end…almost.

"You guys think we could get someone like Fareeha to play this game with us?"

Lucio asked.

McCree laughed loudly, and Hana chuckled.

"I don't know man. I think she's too busy trying to get with Angela."

Hana's jaw dropped. Ms. Captain Falcon was trying to get some action? With Angela?!

"No freaking way!" she exclaimed.

"Way." MCcree responded before breaking into another fit of chuckles.

"You've seen those two getting close?" Lucio asked.

"Mhm. Well, it's more so Mercy trying to flirt with Pharah, and failing miserably."

"Shut up!" Hana exclaimed, not believing her ears.

"Just today I saw her trying to act all cool in front of Pharah at the gym. Pharah

was spottin' her, and Mercy thought she could impress her by lifting more than she could."

"What kind of reps was Angela doing?"

"Squats. I'm pretty sure she was trying to show off what her mama gave her. Long story short, she ended falling forward cause she put on an extra 100lbs on either side. She did a whole frontflip, and her arms were trapped so she was rolling along with the weights almost halfway cross the gym!"

The trio became hysterical. Laughing at the doctor's failed attempt at courting. As Hana began to calm down, she heard a knock on her door.

"I-in a minute." She called behind her. "I'll brb guys." She said to Lucio, and Mcree as she took off her headset, rested it on her keyboard, and turned in her chair to answer the door. As she reached for the latch to slide it open she took a deep breath. She wouldn't want to be laughing if one of the overwatch crew came to her for something. She didn't want them thinking she was crazier than they already believed her to be. She counted to three, and opened the door to see a downtrodden Angela, looking down at the floor, and clutching her left arm which was in a long sleeve. When Angela noticed had answered, she looked up to match her stare with sad, blurry blue eyes.

suddenly felt very bad for laughing at the poor woman seeing her now. She failed to think about the pain Angela must've been in when it initially happened.

"H-hey now! Don't go crying on me." Hana looked both ways down either side of the hall before continuing. "At least not out here." She continued before letting Mercy in, and sliding the door shut behind her.

The silence and awkwardness made Hana feel like the gravity pressure in her room become more dense. She didn't know what to do to console a friend so she decided to pull the slightly taller woman in for a hug, but she stretched out her arms, she heard Mercy speak.

"Sorry to bother you Hana, but…do you have you a-any advice for getting a girlfriend?"

 _"SO BLUNT!"_ Hana screamed in her head.

Angela stared down at the young Korean with that same pained expression as before. She looked like she just helplessly watched someone kick a puppy. It was slowly killing Hana's will to live, seeing Angela like this.

"G-getting a girlfriend?! W-where is this coming from so suddenly?"

"I-I…" Mercy clutched her left arm again, and looked away from Hana, a furious blush painting her face.

"I'm madly in love with Fareeha, and I'm trying to get her to like me more than as a friend, but I feel like whatever I do ends with me looking like a fool, getting hurt, or both at once!" She posture slumped as she described her situation to .

"So you thought it was a good idea to come to me?"

"I'd figured that you've probably dipped your hand in the dating pool every once in a while considering how popular you are outside of Overwtach. Since you're so popular I thought you might have dated around with either people who've had the guts to ask, or fellow streamers."

Hana didn't know what to say. Angela must've really been desperate to come to her of all people for advice.

"Plus," Angela continued. "You, and I have always been so close. I figured that as a dear friend that you could provide me with some help."

Hana wanted to die.

"I'm sorry," Hana sighed. "I've never dated anyone, nor have I actually really though about it. Most experience I've had with romance are the shows I watch that has elements of that in them."

Angela looked at Hana once again, and the Korean girl shrugged at her, wearing a sheepish smile on her face as she did so. Mercy groaned sadly, and collapsed to her knees as she started to cry.

"Ich werde nie heiraten!"(I'll never marry!)

 _"SO DRAMATIC!"_

Hana felt a shock run through her body. She was beginning to panic. A woman in her late thirties was on her knees, in her room, crying over a loved one, and she couldn't do or say anything to help. She didn't like seeing her peers so upset, especially Mercy, because the benevolent woman was known to to become extremely mopey if any situation went completely south. Hana could only imagine the depressed state Angela would be in after this. She begged for something, anything, someone even to help her in this very moment. That's when a knock on the door was heard, and her panic washed away instantly as she quickly made her way to the door, and Angela stopped crying. She slid it open slightly being mindful of the current state that Mercy was in.

In front of her stood none other than Fareeha.

"I am sorry to bother you at this time Hana." The Egyptian woman spoke.

"Oh," Hana chuckled a bit too forcefully as she waved her hand at Fareeha. "Trust me, you came to me the perfect moment!"

Fareeha's left eyebrow lifted quizically at that.

"And why might that be?"

Before could answer, Angela approached her from behind.

"Hana, who is it?"

Before she could answer Angela, Fareeha spoke up

"What is Angela doing in here with you?"

"Oh, uh, she was-"

"I wanted some time to unwind and relax, so I came to play video games with Hana."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for bothering you. I was looking for you to see how you were doing."

Angela shoved Hana away from the door, sending the young woman flying towards the nearest wall.

"Really?!" Mercy asked the tall Egyptian woman with hands clasped together, and eyes sparkling.

"Yes. I was worried about your arm, and I felt guilty about letting you try more than you could even handle." Fareeha noticed the sleeve with elbow padding that Angela was wearing.

"How is it?" Fareeha motioned towards it, and gently rubbed Angela's bicep. It took everything the Swiss woman had to not throw herself at Fareeha.

"I-I mean it's…it's an arm."

Fareeha's hand never left her arm, but she was now looking at Angela.

"Are you sure you're okay? You also banged your head pretty hard against the floor as you were rolling." Fareeha stepped in closer, using her free hand to exam Angela's forehead.

"You're burning up! This isn't good, Angela, we must-"

"Fareeha wait a minute! I'm fine. R-really! I'm just a bit tired from our workout session today."

"I see," Fareeha looked down with furrowed brows. "So it's my fault. I shouldn't have let you push past your limits like that. I am such a fool!"

 _"Oh god, I'm going to die if this conversation does not end!"_ Hana rubbed her forehead as she watched Fareeha continue to be more dense than hard cement.

"Oh no no no Fareeha don't blame yourself. I was just trying to impress you if I'm being honest."

 _"And she needed advice from me?! She may as well just confess, and fuck her right now!"_

"Were you now? Well I'd be more impressed if you worked your way up to lifting 250lbs instead of going for it all at once." Fareeha said in a playful tone.

 _"Is that flirting?! Holy crap she's bad!"_

Much to Hana's dismay, Angela laughed and responded.

"Well then, maybe if I had a strong, encouraging young woman to help little 'ol me get stronger." Mercy leaned against the edge pf the door frame, opposite to the door itself, and fluttered her eyelashes.

The two women laughed, while Hana watched from inside her room, ready to blow her brains out. It was like watching two parents still in their awkward dorky love phase flirting in front of their kids.

"Alright. So whenever you're feeling up to it, just let me know, and we'll get down to business!"

"Oh geez, why don't you two just fuck already!"

Hana immediately regretted her outburst when Angela whipped her head back to look at her with an intense glare.

"Watch your mouth in Angela's presence Hana." Fareeha warned.

"I'm very sorry." Hana apologized bowing to Mercy.

"Anyway, why don't we just do some talking over tea before we go to sleep." Angela offered.

"Sure."

As Fareeha turned to walk away, Angela quickly went back into Hana's room, and hugged the young woman.

"Thank you so much for bringing Fareeha to me!"

"I've never seen two women in their thirties flirt so horribly before. Also I'm sorry for that outburst."

"You think she was flirting with me?" Angela's voice was filled with hope. Hana deadpanned at the fact that the older woman completely ignored her apology.

"I dunno," Hana shrugged. "Fareeha is weird. Her idea of a date is probably just working out at the gym."

Angela closed her eyes, and hugged herself in bliss.

"She's so romantic!"

"You're really in love with her."

"Yes, and that's why I need your help."

"I dunno…"

Mercy's eyes grew ridiculously huge, and tears filled them as she looked at Hana. The puppy dog esque stare was too much, and caved.

"Damn it! Fine!"

"YAY!" Mercy crushed her in another hug before running out of the room, and catching up to Fareeha. She tripped, but quickly caught herself, and something about that little action made Hana smile despite the situation she was forced into.

She contemplated going back online, but found that she was kicked off the server for being AFK too long. She sighed, turned off her PC, and turned on her TV to act as background noise as she went to sleep. She climbed into bed, and texted Lucio, and McCree about what had happened.

 _[SO guess who's gonna be Angela's love advisor from now on?]_

She didn't wait for a reply, setting her phone aside, and getting under her warm covers, Hana Song quickly drifted off to sleep, bracing herself for the days to come as something akin to a match maker.

 **A/N : And that's it for chapter 1. Let me know what you guys think. With the Overwatch league starting up, I'm in a bit of an Overwatch high, and decided to use my time to write a story for one of its major ships. I hope this chapter was good, any critiques, or praise in regards to characterization, and pacing please leave in your reviews as I am always looking to improve. As for now here are some trivia notes about the making of this story.**

 **-Was originally called "Hana the clamjammer!" where was gonna be a little shit, and get in the way of Mercy, and Pharah trying to get it on in several hilarious scenes.**

 **-Pharah was gonna be the one coming to DVa for advice, but I found the novelty of Mercy being head over heels in love with Fareeha more funny.**

 **-Hana was going to be a secondary character only seen a few times, but I changed it to have Hana be the main character cause I want her to have a bit of a maturing growth as the story goes on rather than just be the crazy friend who offers wacky ideas.**

 **-I originally wrote an entire scene of Fareeha, and Angela talking over tea, but I took it out because one I haven't developed the two beyond their archetypes that I've given them in this story, nor have I built upon this world beyond the three characters in a way to justify an extra thousand word scene of them just talking, and two I feel like this chapter would be overstaying it's welcome. I wanted something that simply sets up the rest of the story, and I feel like I did that well enough without that scene.**

 **-This was written all in one day, and I spent the previous day jotting down plot points to hit as the story progresses. Expect a Talon invasion arc later on. Maybe Hana has a slow burn relationship of her own? If I go through with that plot point, don't worry, the OC wouldn't be a major part of the story, just someone Hana has a budding relationship with on the side. Lemme know what you think cause I'm not sure if I wanna do that.**

 **Next time on Hana the matchmaker! Fareeha, and Angela decide to head out to do some shopping America, and they're bringing Hana along with them. This scenario is perfect for some scheming. What will Hana, and Angela come up with, and what the hell is up with that hooded figure following them?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Metro Caper: Part 1

****Chapter 2: The Great Metro Caper: part 1!****

 ** **Small A/N: This is a slow one folks!****

Hana slowly awoke from her slumber state to the noise of a male newscaster speaking about news going on in America.

"And in other news, the metropolitan area of New York was once again the victim of a spring of robberies. People spotted a shady figure, dressed in all black, tailing people into electronic stores such as Best Buy, P.C. Richards, and Samsung among others, and beating them over the head with a pipe before taking off with whatever the victim had purchased. The suspect seems to be a hoarder of electronics, and using them for purposes we don't know, but police presence has been increased around the city, scouring every corner looking for anything suspicious. The hooded figure has been reported to be around 6'3, and bulky. Remember folks if you see something, say something. Chad Matthews, channel 7, Eyewitness news. Back to you Bill."

"Geez, I hope they catch that guy. Sounds dangerous."

Not three seconds after saying that, Hana's phone vibrated, and she reached over to pick it up, and turned it over to reveal that Angela had sent her a message. She opened her phone to read.

 _ _[I thought it'd be cool if you, Fareeha, and I travelled to New York, and spent some time in the metropolitan area for a few hours. Please come. I need my cupid there to guide me]__

Hana sighed, and lightly smacked her phone on her forehead.

"Goddamn it…"

"So let me get this straight. Angela asked you,"

"Yes Lucio."

"To essentially play matchmaker to try and get Fareeha, and her together."

"Unfortunately."

"I think that's rather sweet actually." McCree said, earning a questioning look from Hana.

"Well, you, and Angela are basically like mother, and daughter-"

"Well we're a very dysfunctional family then." Hana quickly interuppted.

"So…I can easily see why she came to ya. She trusts you more with this kinda stuff than she does anyone else. Ever notice how she doesn't go to Tracer, or even Fareeha for that matter for mundane things like fashion, and trendy stuff?"

Hana began to recollect the times she took Angela shopping, whether it be to buy games, or choice clothing that Hana thought was cool, and even times were the two would just talk about more private things, like puberty she was starting to see why people thought she, and Angela were so close.

"Come to think if it," Lucio's voice brought Hana back to reality. "You two are kinda like mother, and daughter. Remember the time you stubbed your toe, and you wouldn't stop crying until Mercy kissed your boo boo?" He teased.

Hana's blush was furious at the thought of the memory. She remembered hugging Mercy tightly, crying, and hobbling on one leg in what the rest of the crew believed to be an over dramatic act.

"I-I don't remember any of that." Hana began walking faster to the cafe area as McCree began to tease her.

"Mama, mama! Please heal my toe! It hurts so much mama!" McCree recited word for word what Hana had said on that embarrassing day. How could the girl let herself act like that in front of them knowing they would never let her live it down?

Hana walked even faster, hiding her face in her hands as Lucio, and McCree laughed. As she rounded a few corners, completely losing the duo, she began to recover, and swore vengeance upon those two. She was so wrapped up in her evil thoughts, she failed to see that someone was in front of her, and she bumped into them.

"Hey, watch where you're…" The warning died on her tongue when the person who turned around was none other than Fareeha. The woman was wearing a simple outfit. An open black short waist leather jacket, a white tank top underneath, with black biker jeans, and hiker boots. The already tall, muscular woman managed to look even more intimidating than she already did.

Fareeha smiled at the shocked young woman.

"Good to see you, Hana. How are you doing?"

"W-well if you must know…I'm accompanying you, and Angela on your little walk around New York."

Fareeha perked up at this announcement.

"That's perfect! I am aware of some video game shops around there, and I've always wanted to try out one of those Pokemon games!"

It was then when Hana realized that the world had truly gone mad.

"So let me get this straight," Hana began. "You."

Fareeha nodded.

"Fareeha Amari. Daughter of the legendary badass that is Ana Amari. The big bird of our current Overwatch group. A woman who has single handedly defeated Talon forces twice, wants to play Pokemon?"

Fareeha threw her head back in a laugh with a hand placed on her hip.

"You make it sound like I'm not human."

"Can ya blame me?"

Fareeha's brows furrowed at that, but Hana quickly recovered.

"B-but I think that its cool that out of all things, its that franchise of games that you want to get into! I can even guide you through the first two gyms of any of the games if you want!"

Fareeha's expression lightened, and Hana let herself loosen up.

"Come on then. I'm sure Angela is waiting for us in the cafe area."

Pharah, and entered the cafe side by side, and saw Angela at the center table, looking at her phone.

"Hey, Angie!" Pharah called to the blonde woman.

Angela looked up from her phone, and her eyes slightly widened. She was no doubt looking at Fareeha, and noticed that Angela's eyes were locked on to a specific part of Fareeha. She took one guess, bending down to an estimated eye level to match Angela's, and then turned to look at Fareeha, and she guessed correctly. Even with a sports bra on, Fareeha's chest still carried a slight bounce. Only if you were looking directly at them could you admire some of the grown woman's mature assets. Hana could only imagine if Fareeha was wearing a normal bra. Angela would probably suffer a nose bleed. Hana turned her head to glare at Angela as the two approached her, but the Swiss woman was too busy groping Fareeha with her eyes.

 _"_ _ _She's such a perv! No way she can be a mother to me!"__

As if it couldn't get any worse, Angela bit her bottom lip as a a faded shade of red crossed her cheeks, and her eyes darted up, and down Fareeha's form.

 _"_ _ _Unbelievable! She's practically fucking this woman!"__

As Fareeha sat opposite to Angela, Hana quickly made her way around the table, and slid into a spot next to the blonde woman, bumping into her, and breaking her out of her daze.

"Yes, they're quite lovely." Angela blurted out.

The silence was palpable, and Hana had to do everything in her power not to laugh as Fareeha cocked her head to the side. Angela, realizing what she said, started blushing madly as she avoided eye contact with the woman she was helplessly in love with.

"What are you talking about?" Fareeha asked.

"I-uh…I was talking about the golden clips that you use in your hair."

"Hehe, nice sav-OW!" Mercy stomped on Hana's foot under the table, and Fareeha was none the wiser simply shooting the girl a raised eyebrow before focusing back on Angela.

"But, I wear these all the time."

"Yeah but, your outfit really brings them out, and by proxy, makes you look absolutely stunning."

 _"_ _ _Once again! Why do I need to give this woman advice?"__ Hana thought to herself as she nursed her foot.

Fareeha's chin lowered in a very rare show of bashfulness as a light pink blush lit up on her mocha colored cheeks.

 _"_ _ _WHAT THE HELL?!"__

"You've been very kind to me in these past few weeks since we've defeated Talon, Angie. Well, more kind and friendly than you usually were. Should I be concerned?"

"Absolutely not! It's my job to care for you!"

"oh…I see…" Hana, and Angela stiffened at Fareeha's next course of action, which was to glance down at the table, with a soft, but sad expression.

Hana looked at Angela, and the blonde woman stared back at her with a panicked expression.

"You're an idiot!" Hana silently mouthed to her.

"I'm sorry!"

Hana smacked her forehead against her palm, and groaned. It was going so well until Angela said that. Well it looks like she would have to take matters into her own hands.

"Hey Fareeha. I think Angie over here really wanted to say that even though it's her job, there's a reason that she's been hanging out with you more than anyone else here. She cares about you on a level that goes beyond her job."

Fareeha looked back up at Angela as Hana finished, the two just stared at each other for a while. Hana looked back, and forth between the two waiting for someone to say something.

"Is that true?" Fareeha asked.

"Of course it is!" Angela replied instantly. "I'm just not that great with wording my appreciation for close friends. I'm sorry that you even have to question my lo… our friendship!"

"Nice save." Hana whispered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Fareeha smiled at Angela, and the Swiss woman had a goofy look on her face. Hana wanted to barf.

"Oi, oi let's stop with the mushy stuff, and let's go to the Big Apple already." Hana stood up, and Fareeha followed suit.

"Yes let's! But first, I must use the little girls room!" Fareeha declared before jogging towards the restrooms.

"Gott segne diese Frau." (God bless that woman)

"Who still says 'Little girls room'?"

"I think it's cute."

"She's 32 years old!"

Angela laughed at that, but Hana wasn't joking.

"Thank you so much süße!" Angela brought Hana in for a tight hugged that the Korean haphazardly returned. "If you didn't say anything, she might have started to distance herself from me. I couldn't bear to lose her after carefully building up our relationship for so long."

"No problem. Just be more careful about what you say next time you dolt."

"Oh come now!" Angela pulled away, and smacked Hana's left arm. "Is that anyway to talk to your mother?"

"You're no mother to me."

"You used to call me Mama Mercy. You were the only one who ever did, and now you're so cold to me. They grow up so fast." Angela reminisced feigning sadness at Hana's cutting words. Hana couldn't control the blush that threatened to envelope her cheeks, and she looked away, trying to act as if she was more annoyed than embarrassed.

"You're unbelievable!"

"You sound just like a teenage daughter."

"Knock it off mo-" Hana paused mid sentence realizing what she was about to say. Angela donned a happy expression, with a hand over her mouth, and eyes sparkling.

"Oh I knew you still cared!" Angela trapped the girl in another bone crushing hug. Hana tried to escape, but to no avail.

"L-let's just go to New York already."

Times Square was not as busy as it usually was. Tourists still littered the place, and shops were still open all around the area, but now there was also an increase in police operations all around the area. There was AT&T store with it's front window completely shattered, and covered in yellow tape that read " ** **DO NOT ENTER!"****

A quick flash of light emanated from a nearby alleyway, and the overwatch trio soon stepped out onto 7th avenue. They took in their surroundings, noticing the increased police presence, and banged up AT&T store.

"How unfortunate. A robbery took place here."

Hearing Fareeha say that jogged Hana's memory back to the news she heard about earlier today.

"Oh crude," She sighed as Fareeha, and Angela looked at her. "I forgot to tell you guys before we left. There's been a string of robberies around NYC. Some hooded person, wearing all black, has been tailing people who are coming from electronic stores, and stealing their newly purchased items. They don't know what this person is planning, but obviously it can't be anything good, so let's just keep our eyes peeled, and stay safe."

"Oh Mein Gott, that's horrible." Angela said, clinging to Fareeha's arm for security.

"I could be exaggerating, but this sounds like the person may be plotting some sort of large scale attack."

Hana, and Angela tensed up at the possibility.

"Do...do you think that this person could be working with Talon?" Angela looked up to fareeha, who met her gaze.

"I doubt it. Talon's problems are with us, and surely they would have more people working around here than one person."

"But what if they're hiding in plain sight! Many people are going to get hurt, and don't forget that talon is a terrorist organization! They're not afraid to wreck havoc anywhe-"

"Angie, Angie," Fareeha raised her free hand, trying to get the woman clinging to her arm to calm down. "I'm very positive that the police will take care of this."

"Ya know, for a battle tested soldier with the instincts of a hawk, you are being unnaturally calm about this." Hana intervened.

Fareeha looked back and forth between the eyebrow raised by Hana, and the concerned look from Angela.

"What? I can't not worry about crime every once in a while?"

"B-but you're always going on about justice!"

"And the plice will serve this mystery person their due justice, Angie. SO please let's just drop this, and have some fu-"

`"But what if the police don't-"

"Angela, stop!"

The Swiss quickly unhooked herself from around Fareeha's arm, and Hana pinched her nose in annoyance. Angela fucked up again.

"Es tut mir Leid." (I'm sorry) She said softly, now holding her left arm with her hand.

Fareeha sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Let's just try, and enjoy ourselves…" Fareeha shook her head as she walked away. Hana, and Angela soon followed behind her slowly.

"I told you not to say anything stupid, stupid!" Hana whispered angrily.

"I don't think I said anything ridiculous. I just-"

"You know Fareeha doesn't like her buttons pushed like that! She doesn't like to think about anything she doesn't have to."

"I know, I know," Angela groaned sadly, burying her face in her hands. "Sie wird mich nie lieben..." (She'll never love me…) she muttered in her hands.

Hana looked at her with a sad frown of her own. She hated seeing the woman get like this. It was in that moment, that the young Korean felt something in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a sense of panic like yesterday night. This feeling strengthened her. She was playing cupid, and she'd rather be damned than fail. She wouldn't allow it, for both her sake, and Angela's.

She wrapped her arm around the slightly taller woman's shoulders, and brought her in close to comfort her, and she did it in a way that only Hana Song could.

"By the time my work is finished, I'm going to have Fareeha wanting fuck the shit out of you every night." She spoke with silent determination. The declaration earned a quiet laugh from the older woman. The two shared a smile, with Hana flashing a peace sign.

"You're the best daughter a woman could have ever asked for."

Hana blushed, and looked away from her "mother" with a goofy smile. She was trying to act annoyed, but failed miserably.

"Wha-whatever! I'm just doing what I have to to get you laid." Hana said patting Angela on the back before walking faster to meet up with Fareeha.

"I know you don't always like eating there, but McDonalds, my treat." Hana said to the brooding Egyptian.

"...I'm only getting their fries." Fareeha grumbled.

"Oh lighten up, She Hulk."

Fareeha glared at hana, but the younger woman was not about to be silenced.

"We're gonna have so much fun today, you'll get drunk from the laughter alone!"

"Oh really?" Fareeha let a smile slipped through her mask.

Hana nodded.

"Really! Unless you don't want me to help you get into Pokemon…" Hana teased, sticking her tongue out playfully.

 ** **A/N: Alright I'm ending it here. I didn't really know how to end this set up chapter, but I figured I stop before anything major happens. Why? So ya'll will get anxious for the next part. I know what I'm doing…mostly…****

 ** **Once again. Any reviews on things I can improve, or continue doing that you guys like are really helpful. At the end of the day, I'm just writing this to entertain you guys.****

 ** **Here's some more fun facts, and trivia about this story.****

 ** **-I was gonna have this all be one chapter, but I broke it up into two parts to set up more things down the road.****

 ** **-Originally, Lucio, and McCree were not planned for this story at all, but after reading a few other fanfics, and seeing how those writers wrote the interactions between these three, I decided to have them all be like a little cliq.****

 ** **-Tracer was going to be the one playing Final Fantasy 14 with .****

 ** **-This story is going to have a slow burn. Not at a disgustingly slow pace where Fareeha, and Angela don't get togehter until like 50 chapters in, but just don't expect them to kiss for the first time for a while.****

 ** **-I chose to have this story take place in the real world, since many places in Overwatch are inspired by real lie locals around the world anyway.****

 ** **-There was going to be a chapter where Hana had Angela, and Soldier 76 set up in compromising positions in order to get Fareeha jealous, but I've decided against that.****

 ** **-The novelty of Fareeha wanting to get into Pokeon replicates my current re tread through some of the games. With Crystal coming out on the 3DS tomorrow, and the fact that I'm currently playing through Pokemon version White(My favorite of the entire series), I've added that to Fareeha cause I imagine she'd be into Pokemon as she would think it's like training soldiers for war, and that some of them are really cute(But she'd never admit that)****

 ** **-Hana's determination was fired up by her subconscious love, and support for Mercy as a paternal figure. The backstory behind that is in this story's canon, Mercy is the one who embraces Hana as a member of overwatch long before the others do, and as a result of the two spending so much time together during Hana's teenage years, she sees Angela as an adoptive mother. Think of that scene where she vows to make Fareeha horny for Mercy who was all sad like a child who vows to get a high paying job when they're older to help out their poor family. A weird comparison, sure, but I hope that clears up any questions. Also, think of them as once a mother with an adorable prodigy child, and their relationship now in this story as a ditsy mother with a teenager trying to act grown up, but still having a childlike love for their parent(s) deep inside.****

 ** **-Sube means "Sweet" in German.****

 ** **-This chapter is well over 3000 words. I hope you guys enjoy a lengthy read, even if this is a very slow chapter.****

 ** **Next time on Hana the Matchmaker! As the gang begins their tour in New York, Hana notices that the hooded figure is targeting them. Specifically, Angela. Assuming the worst, Hana tells Fareeha and the two plot to catch this hooded figure. The chase is on!****


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Metro Caper: Part 2

****Chapter 3-The Great Metro Caper: Part 2!****

 ** **Strap in cause it's gonna be a long one!****

Fareeha was currently waiting in the line to order food for the trio. In this fancier looking McDonalds located on W 42nd street, Hana suggested that they get a table near the windows on the floor directly above them. As Hana, and Angela made their way upstairs, awestruck by the ambiance of the restaurant. The ground level floor was like a lobby to a movie theater, while the upstairs area resembled a large cafe with elegant design. Hana spotted an open table by the large window going across the wall on the side of the downstairs entrance. They both took the window seats, opposite of each other, and soon began discussing what they could do to get Fareeha swooning for Angela.

"Okay so first things first," Hana started, with a clap of her hands. "I'm gonna end the tension between the both of you as soon as she gets back."

"I dunno, Hana." Angela sighed as she rested her left arm on the table to rest her head, staring out of the window. "I'd rather give her some space, and just let it all blow over."

Hana's face rested in a pout, and she propped her forearms up on the table, and leaned in before continuing.

"Absolutely not! I've seen it when the both of you get mad at each other. There's this weird feeling in the air that just looms over everyone. There's lots of yelling, and there's this weird tension when you two get all up in each other's faces, and it's just…ugh! I can't stand it!"

"D-do you think it might be sexual tension?" Angela asked shyly.

Hana suddenly started having a choking fit, as Angela leaned back in her chair, slightly biting down on her index finger, as she thought back to all the fights she had with Fareeha over what the reckless Egyptian would do in battles, and how those fights would get a little personal if one of them stepped over a line. Those fights were memories that Angela would best like to forget, but looking back at them with this new context, a blush tainted her cheeks as she recounted the times when Fareeha raised her voice at the Swiss woman. Hana watched as her figurative mother began slightly shifting in her seat.

"Are you getting horny right now?!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Fareeha is really hot when she's angry."

Hana groaned, ans started rubbing her temples to stop the oncoming headache she felt.

"Why did I ever consider you to be a mother to me?" She asked herself.

"You think I could get her to yell at me once we have sex?"

"Oh my God, mom, you're unbelievable!"

"You did it again. Also, you said you were gonna get me laid anyway, so you should be up for this conversation."

The two shared a look for a brief moment before Fareeha made herself known.

"What's up with all of this noise coming from you, Hana?" Fareeha was carrying a large pan of all of their food. It was filled tot the brim, most of it was food requested by Hana. Fareeha rested the tray of food down as she looked between both ladies for an answer. Angela looked away to hide her blush as she responded.

"We-we were just talking about a few things? Nothing that would interest you."

Fareeha frowned as she sat down in her seat. Hana was watching intently from the other side.

"Angie, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was just so focused on wanting to have a good time, and I didn't wanna deal with any problems. I'm a woman of justice, but I like to take breaks every once in a while as well."

Ms. Ziegler reluctantly turned to face Fareeha.

"I-I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed all of that on you. I wanted us to have a good time together, but you know how I get when people's lives are at risk." She looked down with a sad expression as she finished.

She was suddenly pulled into a hug from Fareeha, the bigger woman resting her chin on top of her head. Hana was taken back by this sudden development. She had quickly schemed up a whole plan where the two would make up, and share a corny goofy lovers' stare, bringing them one step closer to completing operation get mama laid. The Korean girl was much happier with this outcome though. Fareeha was always a more physical person, but she rarely ever hugged anyone, so this had to mean something. She smiled as the two slowly pulled from their embrace, and she began to dig into her large choice of fast foods.

"By the way,"

"Hana, my dear, what did we say about eating with your mouth full?"

"I'm 19 years old!"

"And you still have horrible etiquette."

Hana quickly scarfed down the rest of her big mac before continuing.

"As I was trying to ask, which Pokemon game would you like to start out with?"

Fareeha began eating her fries, and she handed a now curious Angela her Mcnuggets.

"I honestly don't know where to start." Fareeha began as she munched on some fries, with no punishment from Mercy who began munching on her nuggets, pretending to be blissfully unaware.

"You can't eat before you talk?" Hana asked.

"You're not my mother."

Hana looked at Angela with an incredulous look, with her hand flipped over in Fareeha's direction. Angela did not read this the way Hana wanted her too.

"I'm not her mother…?"

Hana smacked her palm against her forehead again.

"Don't condone this!"

"She's not doing anything wrong, Hana."

The Korean was getting ready to rebuttal, but she knew what this was, and decided to not stay on it for too long.

"A ileon,"(Oh geez) She groaned. "Anyway, back to Pokemon. I can either start you out with Pokemon crystal, Heartgold, or version white. All of those games are held in very high regard, especially crystal."

"I've seen one where there is a giant bird on the cover. Is that the Heartgold one?" Fareeha asked.

"Yes it is."

"We're getting that one."

"Wow that was pretty fast. I was kinda hoping that you would go for white cause-"

"The bird was enough to sell me on Heartgold." Fareeha looked at Hana menacingly as she explained herself which sent chills up the girl's spine.

Angela chcukled sweetly at Fareeha's words.

"Oh Fareeha. You're simpleness is so cute sometimes."

The two women in their thirties shared a brief look, ending with Fareeha blushing madly as she started to munch away on her fries.

"Thanks." She mumbled with a full mouth.

Hana, and Angela leaned back in their chairs and laughed at the embarrassed Egyptian.

"Hana, if you don't stop laughing I'll eat your Mcnuggets!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Hana gasped in horror, clutching her unopened case of chicken nuggets close to her chest.

Angela observed as the two went back and forth. It was comical to her. The two were so different, but their interactions were always the highlight of most days for the Overwatch crew. Angela's gaze shifted towards the large window to her left side. She observed the copious amount of people walking up and down the far sidewalk, and the busy traffic on the road going back, and forth slowly. The view wasn't exceptionally great, but it was different from what Angela was used to, and she took a liking to it. Her eyes landed on a mysterious hooded figure, who was leaning back against the wall painting leading towards the Foxwoods theater adjacent to the McDonalds. She raised an eyebrow at the figure, and how the person seemed to stick out despite the metropolitan hosting a number of unique looking people. She was about to turn her head, but she saw the hooded figure lift it's head. She wasn't sure if the figure was looking at her, but they performed one action that confirmed her suspicions. The mysterious person pointed a finger directly at her despite being so far away. Mercy's eyes widen as she watched the person make a slow, drawn out throat slashing motion before putting their hand back in their pocket, and slowly start to make their way across the street. Mercy's panic was instant, but she tried helplessly not to let it show. Someone had just threatened to kill her, and was now boldly walking into the establishment where she currently was supposed to be enjoying herself. The rapid beating of her heart blocked out the ambient noises of the people inside the restaurant. Her breathing became heavy, and fast. Hana was the first to notice.

"Woah Angela, what happened?"

Fareeha looked at the blonde woman, and Angela looked back at her. She quickly tried to calm herself down, but it only made things worse.

"We need to leave!" She yelled.

"Angie, what happe-"

"NOW!" Angela exclaimed as she quickly rose from her seat, but she stumbled, and quickly caught herself on the table.

"Mercy, we need to know what happened-HEY!"

Hana couldn't even finish before Mercy struggled to drag Fareeha out of the restaurant.

"Quickly," She exclaimed again. "Before they see us!"

"Who are you talking about?" Fareeha asked.

Angela felt a huge migraine start to kick in. She held her head in her free hand, and groaned as the two made their way down the stairs, but she suddenly stopped. Fareeha was using her weight to stop the both of them from going any further.

"Angie you need to calm down! If someone is after you, I will protect you from them."

Mercy looked back between the entrance, and Fareeha. Her heart beat drummed furiously in her ears, and the headache was making her feel dreary.

Fareeha made the mistake of letting go of Angela, who turned towards the entrance one last time. She spotted the same hooded figure cracked a jagged smile at her. The fear and anxiety became too much, and Mercy fell foward, tumbling down the rest of the stairs, ending up as an unconcious heap at the bottom.

"Angie-"

Hana zoomed right past the shocked Fareeha, and was by Angela's side before the crowd of people swarmed around her.

"Somebody call a goddamn ambulance!"

* * *

Fareeha, and Hana were currently sat in the waiting room of a near by hospital, waiting to hear about what happened to their beloved Angela. There were a few people in the room along with them, but nobody dared to speak after seeing a panicking Fareeha, and an equally distraught Hana rush in alongside the doctors carrying Angela on a flatbed. The commotion the two caused, trying to get into the doctor's room turned heads, and the people there witnessing the commotion decided not to speak of anything afterwards. Hana took it as a sign of respect for the possible grieving that Fareeha and her would soon go through, if any bad news returned. She looked to her left, to Fareeha sitting beside her, hunched over with her head buried in her hands. They had been there for almost an hour, and Hana was surprised to see Fareeha like this. She thought the older woman would be putting up more of a strong front in a public setting such as this. She couldn't blame her though. Mercy, and her were always close, and they were spending even more time together ever since they turned away Talon a few weeks back. This was an unprecedented amount of time for them to just get to chill, and enjoy each other's company in peace. Now, that peace was suddenly being disrupted. It seems like the good times don't always last for so long.

Hana attempted to get Fareeha's attention by patting her on the back.

"Hey…how ya holdin' up in there?" She asked the still sulking woman.

Fareeha did not move an inch, she only replied with a heavy sigh. Hana frowned, and continued to rub the woman's back letting her know that she was there.

"She's gonna be fine."

After Hana said that, a nurse came out from the back.

"Hana Song, and Fareeha Amari?"

Fareeha shit up for her chair exclaiming 'YES' as she pressed forward with Hana right behind her. The nurse didn't even reply, knowing the urgency of the situation, she walked at a brisk pace, leading Fareeha, and Hana to where Angela was currently resting. The entered through a room with Angela sound asleep on the bed near the window. Before the two could make a move, the nurse stopped them.

"Be careful. She still has not fully recovered. She had an anxiety attack, and we had to coax her into a relaxed state by injecting a small dose of anesthesia into her system. She's going to wake up in a few, and she may still be lucid, so don't think too much of what she may say or do."

The two women nodded in understanding, and the nurse left the three women alone, making sure to close the door. Fareeha immediately pulled up a chair to Angela's side, and waited for the Swiss blonde to wake up.

 _"_ _ _She's like some knight, watching over a princess or Queen."__ Hana thought to herself as she smiled. Fareeha may have been a wreck about not being able to calm Angela down when it mattered, but she was here now. She was being so sweet that it made Hana feel weird, but it was a good weird.

 _"_ _ _These two won't be able to keep their hands off of each other once I do what I gotta do."__

Angela stirred a little bit, her eyes slowly opening. She let her neck roll so she was now facing Fareeha. Once her vision cleared, she smiled at the sight of the Egyptian woman. Her eyes were still only half open.

"Fareeha," She breathed dreamily. "How's my sexy girlfriend doing?"

Hana smacked her forehead.

"Oh for fuck's sake." She graoned.

"I-I'm sorry?" Fareeha was at a lost for words. She was ready to give a heartfelt speech about how she was ready to never fail Angela like that again, but this greeting threw her off.

"Oh come now," Angela chuckled. "You don't have to act clueless in front of my sweet daughter, Hana."

"O-oh!" Fareeha had forgotten that Mercy, and shared a maternal bond.

Mercy drew closer, taking a hand of Fareeha's and giving the back of it a kiss. Then another one…and another one before she started to have a full make out session with the back of Fareeha's hand.

Hana was gawking at the display, while Fareeha sat there, the blush on her cheeks turning her face into a different color as Angela continued to have her way with her hand. She couldn't explain it, but watching Angela's soft pink lips, along with the occasional tongue run wild all over hand was enticing. She began to breathe a little heavier, and she felt herself growing hot as she stared at the intoxicated Angela have her way with her hand. A small part of Fareeha felt ashamed. She was getting worked up by this poor woman who wasn't even in her right state of mind to be doing such things, and Fareeha was doing nothing to stop her. Fareeha continued to watch in smitten awe, before Hana appeared kneeling over her recovering teammate, to deliver a hard smack.

"You pervert!" She yelled, "You can't just start molesting a person's hand just cause you're out of it!"

The words failed to register to the Blonde, who was now sound asleep after receiving the hard smack. Hana sighed and rolled off the bed, landing next to the still stricken Fareeha.

"This bites," She said folding her arms with a pout on her face. "I was hoping to that we'd get some info about why she suddenly panicked back there."

Fareeha's silence didn't help ease Hana's nerves, so the girl tried to remember every piece of detail that she was able to take in before they had reached the hospital.

"Let's see," She began. "There's was a huge commotion, some people were shouting for an ambulance, a few panicked faces, and…"

Visions of a hooded figure in black leaning by the wall near the entrance to the restaurant found it's way to Hana's mind.

"Son of a bitch. Don't tell me it's that guy from the news…"

Hana turned to Fareeha, but the Egyptian woman was to busy clutching the hand a drugged Angela sloppy kissed all over close to her chest. The woman's face was conflicted. A deep red blush covered her cheeks, but her eyebrows were furrowed, and she was biting her lip as if she was holding back some sort of guilty conscience. Hana pinched the bridge of her nose. This wasn't the time for this! They could get back to their geeky awkward loving later.

"Fareeha," Hana called to the woman, bringing her hand up to her shoulder to wake her up from her daze. Fareeha looked back at her with startled wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Fareeha apologized.

"Hey now, I would also have lewd thoughts running through my head if a girl I liked suddenly tried to have oral sex with my hand."

"I wasn't having any naughty thoughts!"

"Sure ya weren't," Hana teased. "Keep telling yourself that you weren't blushing, and wishing that I wasn't in the room."

Fareeha grunted in frustration, and turned her cheek away from Hana.

"You're an insufferable young one you know that?"

"I try my best, but enough with the light hearted banter. We've got a thief to catch."

Fareeha turned back to face Hana.

"Are you talking about that person who's been vandalizing all sorts of electronic shops across New York? What does that person have anything to do with Angela?"

"I dunno," Hana shrugged, causing Fareeha to groan. "Call it a hunch, but I think that they're possibly scheming something big. Like Angela said, what if Talon is behind this? That could only mean that this string of robberies was either a ruse to get Overwatch forces to come here, or they are using these devices for some kind of big plan, and us coming here was the icing on the cake."

"Damn it," Fareeha sighed. "And just when you think we're done with them they always come back for more!"

"Yeah it sucks. I was hoping that I'd get to at last enjoy my time off with Lucio, and McCree just a little bit longer."

"All I wanted was to have good time with Angela. Now we're stuck having to fight again."

Hana rested a hand on Fareeha's shoulder, before pulling the woman into a side hug, wrapping her arms around her, and her face against the woman's shoulder.

"This stuff never gets easier despite how fun it can be kicking the crap outta Talon forces six ways from Sunday, but it's our job to protect people when they can't protect themselves." She pulled out of the hug, and stared at Fareeha with mild intensity. "We're gonna kick this guy's ass. For Angela."

Fareeha matched Hana's enthusiam with her own. The two shared smirks, and Fareeha rose from her seat, leaning over to cup the face of the sleeping woman before them.

"For you, Angela."

And so, Hana, and Fareeha left the hospital with resolve renewed. Their mission statement clear. Find the great metro caper, and bash his face in for scaring their lovely Swiss. This one gets personal, as the chase truly begins!

* * *

 ** **A/N IM SO SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING OUT ANYTHING FOR 2 MONTHS!****

 ** **School has been a drag these past 2 months, and I've started watching anime again so blame Yu Yu Hakusho, Toji no Maidens, and Space Dandy for this gross delay, but fret not! As you read this, chapter 4 is most likely almost half way done, as I'm going to start writing that as soon as I finish this. I'm once again very sorry, and I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, even though it was slow.****

 ** **Here's a bit of trivia for you.****

 ** **-This arc was pushed back and will conclude in the next chapter. I wanted to have Fareeha, and Angela get a little closer as well as begin to develop Fareeha's feelings for Mercy. There's some things I wanna set up for later on in the story, so lookout for anything you think might become more prominent in the story later on in both this, and next chapter. Oh, and I also wanted to start setting up the endearing sort of out of touch father, and daughter relationship I've always envisioned Fareeha, and to have, so that's gonna be fun to write.****

 ** **-Mercy is a kinky lady. Watch out for that.****

 ** **-Side story for Hana having a potential love interest has also been pushed back a chapter cause I felt the circumstances weren't quite right.****

 ** **Anyways, tune in next time, for a heated fight between Team Overwatch, and the mysterious person who threatened Mercy. I've never written a whole chapter as a fight before so I hope I can do it justice with the build I've given it.****


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Metro Caper: Part 3

**Now it is time for the finale you've all been waiting for! Time to put an end to the Great Mall Caper mini arc, and get into some mushy lovey dovey stuff. But before we get to any of that, Hana, and Fareeha both have a bone to pick with this thief. They hope to beat the breaks of this criminal, as well as find out what they're really up to. It's a chapter long brawl, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

The sun was setting. A fitting time of day Fareeha thought. As the day comes to a close, so does the tyranny of this Metropolitan thief. Hana was also ready to put a stop to this. She was confident that her plan would work.

"You sure this is gonna work? Fareeha asked.

"I know it's a bit on the fly, but I'm positive that this is going to work."

Hana, and Fareeha were currently standing in the PC, and laptop section of the Best Buy near Columbus circle. The plan was to buy the most expensive, high end Laptop, hoping to entice the thief to attack them, and then the two trained soldiers would swiftly take care of the criminal. It was a simple plan, banking on luck, and how gullible the thief could possibly be. In order to jack up the chance of being attacked, Hana sprung for buying 3 new pairs of Bose headphones, initially claiming to be part of the plan, but in reality, she needed a new headset, and the two extra would probably go to others back at the base.

"I needed a mac to edit some videos anyway." She said as the man behind the register handed her the reciet.

"I have a question though."

"Shoot it."

"Why the hell am I supposed to fight carrying all of this stuff for you?"

Hana's head dropped at that. She hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Oh I'm sure we'll find someone nice enough to not run away with my stuff."

Fareeha eyed the Korean suspiciously.

"Well we better find someone fast. I guarantee as soon as we leave, he'll be tailing us."

Fareeha was right. Even though there was a sizeable crowd around them, Hana, and Fareeha were still able to spot out the person they were trying to lure. It was all going according to plan, now they just had to lure the crook to a less populated area, and pounce on him, but the thief had other plans, attacking Fareeha, knocking her to the ground before either her or Hana could react.

"Shit, not now!" Hana suddenly was face to face with the metro caper, and lucky for her, the crowd formed a circle around the two. The thief was trapped even if they tried to grab their stuff and get away.

Hana smiled. Finally, this jerk was gonna get the ass beating of a lifetime.

"Hey, you! What you did to Angela was unacceptable, and I'm going to tell you how she's doing with every punch, and kick I hurl at your face."

Hana could see the hooded figure smile from where she was. The person began laughing, their voice was a bit high, but oddly smooth, and masculine.

"I'm so sorry that the lovely Mercy has been taken out of commission. Too bad I couldn't actually get my hands on her."

Fareeha was already on her feet, and charging towards the man.

"I will never let you touch her you no good bastard!"

The criminal frowned, and made a mad dash through the crowd for the shops at Columbus Square mall. Fareeha right on his heels.

"What the hell?! Stop him!" Hana furiously chided the crowd. "Fareeha, wait for me!" Hana quickly picked up all the stuff she bought at Best Buy, and mad a break for the mall where Fareeha, and the crook were possibly doing battle.

As she approached the entrance, a woman approached her.

"Excuse me miss, I'm sorry to bother you, but you look like you need help."

Hana looked down at the bags she was carrying, and back at the girl. She looked like she was around Hana's age, if not a bit older, wearing a red champion sweater, and blue jeans, with black and white high top sneakers, and a single strap bag. She was wearing glasses, and had her dark brown hair in a ponytail with bangs running down the right side of her face. Hana noticed a small blush on the girl's face. She must have been staring for too long. She quickly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but thanks so much! I gotta go fight that guy dressed in all black that ran in there." She said handing her bags over to the girl.

"Yeah, it's that electronics thief guy right? He's been terrorizing NY for too damn long, and great that people are taking initiative. You're really brave ya know that?"

"Oh well, ya know…" Hana blushed at the compliment. This sweet, cute girl was giving her a compliment despite not even knowing her.

"Well I'll be off now." Hana opened the door, and stepped through, but turned around to ask one last thing.

"What's your name? I'll remember your face when I have to come back and get my stuff, but it feels wrong only knowing you by appearance."

The girl smiled at Hana.

"The name's Rebecca James." She said with a wink, and a salute.

"Okay cool! I'll see you in a bit." Hana quickly turned around and ran into the mall, the expression of Rebecca winking at her lingering in the back of her mind.

Fareeha had the man cornered. People scattered as she chased him through the upper decks of the mall, and now most of the people were either outside, still in the shops, or video tapping all the action on their phones. Hopefully someone was calling the police, but Fareeha wasn't thinking about that. She was going to make this guy spit up his lunch for threatening Angie the way he did.

With no stupid banter to get out of the way, Fareeha dashed forward with a straight left punch, which the man deflected narrowly, spinning her so her back was now facing him, and quickly delivering a front dropkick, pushing Fareeha back to where she started. She almost fell, but braced her fall with her hands, and quickly got back up. The man charged her, forcing her on the defense. She easily ducked, dodged, and deflected a few punches, and kicks before allowing the man to kick her left side, wrapping her arm around his right leg. The man tried to do an enziguri kick with his left leg, but Fareeha ducked, but the man landed on the leg he tried to kick her with, and rolled, sending Fareeha forward, but she managed to hold onto his leg.

"Damn it! You're a persistent one aren't you?" The man asked angrily as the two ended up standing in the same position they were in just seconds ago. Fareeha's arm still locked around his leg.

"You tried to hurt someone I deeply care for. I'm going to mess you up." Fareeha didn't even give the man a chance at some witty response, she gripped his leg, lifting it, and going under, similar to how a person goes under when twisting a person's arm. In this swift motion she kicked out his other leg, and pulled back on the leg she currently still had a grip on, and pulled back, causing the man to hit his head on the marble floor. A hard smack, and a chorus of "Oos" and "damn" were heard through out those who were witnessing the action inside the mall.

Fareeha quickly mounted the man's back, locking his right arm as she went for a rear naked choke, but as she leaned back to get the most out of the submission hold, the man continued to roll back, managing to lift his legs over his and Fareeha's heads, slowly coming out of Fareeha's grip. Once he was out, standing over the prone Fareeha, he aimed to crush her nose with a hard stomp, but Fareeha rolled out of the way, and kicked up onto her feet, crouching with her hands ready for anything the guy would try, but much to her chagrin the man made a break for the stairs, heading back to the main level.

"I won't let you escape!" Fareeha yelled after the man as she gave chase.

She reached the bottom of the stairs to see that the man had stopped. It was none other than Hana blocking him.

"I may not look it, but I could make the toughest of men cry with a single flick to the head so don't get any ideas you freak!" Hana boasted proudly.

Fareeha covered her face in embarrassment. Hana should just leave the fighting to her.

"Hana, I'll take it from here thank you!" Freeha called out to her.

Hana pouted.

"No flippin' way! I wanna get this guy just as much as you do."

"Enough! I'm not gonna get caught by some short Asian kid. Get out of the way, and hand over all that expensive technology I know you bought at that Best Buy, or I'll hurt you just like I was going to do to your precious Merc-"

Before the man could finish, his chin was met with the hard skull of Hana, who decided a hard head butt was the best course of action. It took Fareeha by surprise.

"Ah, you bitch!" The man exclaimed through his hands covering his mouth. "My mouth is bleeding now because of you! Screw the shit that you bought, I'm just gonna hurt you."

"Be careful," Fareeha warned Hana.

The man tried to hit Hana with a right palm strike, but Hana deflected it to the left, and the two engaged in punch, and block exchange. Hana blocking the man's punches, and strikes with her hands. The man took her by surpise with a leg sweep, but hana landed in a kip up position, and kicked back up onto her feet, ducking a roundhouse kick, and delivering her own leg sweep. With the man on the floor, Hana aimed a stomp for his guts, but the man caught her foot, and pushed her back, quickly scrambling to his feet. He then tried for another right hand strike.

 _This again?"_ Hana thought as she prepared to block the attack, but to her surprise, the right hand was a fake, and the man quickly launched a left hook, catching Hana right on the cheek, which instantly bruised.

"Damn it!" Fareeha exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Hana stumbled back from the dizzying punch, and the man tried to a right kick to the head to put her out swiftly, but Hana recovered quickly, and countered his right head kick, with a hard right fist of her own, smashing his shin, causing him to yell in pain, clutching his right leg, and moving back.

"Big mistake." Hana taunted before delivering a swift thrust kick to the mid section, sending the man flying, and eventually falling down the escalator into the underground section. Hana and Fareeha were after him, but once they got downstairs, they couldn't find him.

"Search the shops! He couldn't have gone far with his busted shin."

Hana nodded at Fareeha's command, and the two split up. Hana entering the bookstore, and Fareeha going into the women's self care product store.

The silence screamed in Hana's ears. She slowly walked around the main area of the bookstore, before going into the aisles, looking everywhere she could, and being startled at almost every page turn from visiting patrons of the store.

"This is a sick game you're playing, thief." Hana whispered to herself.

After a few minutes, she concluded that the man was not in the bookstore, and made her way off to the next one, which was a bit of a way further in. She didn't like that, but she knew she had too.

"Here goes."

Fareeha sauntered through the shop. Looking out for black against the colors of Pink, white, Purple, and Blue that was found on every product in this shop.

"He can hide really well for someone dressed in all black, and a possibly broken

leg. What a pain."

She heard something getting knocked over, and quickly turned to see that a can of olive oil spray was rolling on the floor. She walked up to it, bent down to pick it up, and put it back where it fell from, but this would prove to be her downfall. A woman screamed, pointing behind Fareeha, but it was too late. As the Egyptian woman turned around, the man stood over her, and gave her an evil smirk before spraying her eyes with perfume. Fareeha yelled in pain with her hands covering her eyes as she flailed about on the floor, knocking over more products, and causing a commotion that would allow the man to leave without many people noticing.

"Now to get the hell outta here."

Rebecca was in awe from watching what Hana could do in a fight, watching from outside the door. She finally decided to come in, deciding it was safe to go in. She went left, looking to find the escalator leading to the upstairs section. As she stepped onto the escalator, she heard a few screams, and and gasps erupt from the crowd in the mall, she watched the man emerge from the underground section, bruised, and battered, but with a victorious smile on his face.

"No…" She gasped. " He couldn't have gotten rid of them both…"

The man turned his neck to crack it, and free up any tension, and get a look around to see if any police had arrived yet. His eyes landed on Rebecca, who was still at the foot of the escalator. He noticed the bags in her hands, and so did she. Rebecca's eyes lit up once she realized the danger she was in, and ran up the escalator, with the man now chasing her.

"Crap, crap crap! Why did I have to involve myself in this? I gotta stop doing nice things for cute girls!" Rebecca ranted to herself as she ran through the crowd, going deeper into the mall, the man quickly closing the gap between them. She was losing speed, and stopped once reached a phone case kiosk. She turned to face her chaser, who was now slowly, cockily making his way over to her. People were too scared to step in to intervene, even though the man was almost crippled. He swore a sick smile, almost as if he enjoyed coming out of the fight with a few scrapes, and bruises.

"Don't be scared little lady. Just hand over those bags, and I'll be on my marry

way."

Rebecca refused. She somehow managed to find resolve, and stand her ground.

"You can shove it where it hurts!"

"Oh!" The man exclaimed before laughing. "Another feisty one. Well, I know for a fact that you can't hold your ground against me, so I think I'll take my anger out on you."

The man inched closer as Rebecca leaned back into the countertop of the kiosk.

"Get away from me!"

"KYAA!"

The battle cry came from Hana, who nailed the man in the back of the head with a flying forearm smash. The man landed on his forearms, and knees, grunting through gritted teeth at the pain in his leg, and now at the back of his head. He clutched his head in his left hand. Unbeknownst to him, Hana positioned herself on his right side. She jogged, pacing her steps as he slowly got up. Once he was standing, hunched over, Hana jumped, bringing up her left foot to the back of the man's head, but the man stood upright quickly, launching Hana into the air right above him. She was flailing about, not expecting that to happen, and was met with a crushing knee to the chest. She dropped in a heap right in front of him, clutching her chest, and coughing up a storm.

"Finally, I can be rid of this annoying BITCH!" His emphasis on that last word was matched up a kick sending Hana off to the side, a bit far from the kiosk where Rebecca was currently pressed up against. In her coughing fit, Hana reached out a hand to her.

"Re-Rebecca." Her voice was raspy, desperately trying to hold back another fit of coughs. "I won't let him touch you." She groaned, getting back up to a knee.

The man glared at the rising Korean. Hana's persistence was becoming a major annoyance to him.

"Stop getting up! I've won this fight. Your friend is two floors down, flailing about like a fish after I sprayed her in the eyes. It's only a matter of time before she gets up, and I'd like to claim my prize before she comes back for a rematch!"

As the man finished, his face was met with a box, that normally wouldn't have hurt, but he was off guard while talking to Hana. He stumbled a bit, and turned around into a swift, but hard superman punch by the returning Fareeha. He collapsed to his hands, and knees. He tried to rise back up to his feet, but made the mistake of putting pressure on his right leg. The pain in his shin was sharp, and he sank back to a knee, head down, clutching at his leg.

"Fuck! I can't believe I've been-"

Time slowed down. He heard the count of three footsteps before he felt the pressure of someone's foot on the back of his head. He tried to reach behind to swat the foot away, but the foot was faster sending his head crashing to the floor with a hard smack. With that, the crook's lights were out. Hana delivering a blackout maneuver to end the fight before collapsing to her knees, and falling face first.

It was over.

"Yeah! You got him!" Rebecca ran to Hana's side, shaking the Korean to wake her, but Fareeha soon stopped her.

"Whatever his final move was to her, it injured her badly. Let her rest." Fareeha assured the brunette.

Rebecca nodded with a smile as she got up, and went to pick up the box containing a pair of deep blue Bose headphones she threw at the man.

"Good thinking with that box. Good thing I asked a few people where Hana went, or this would've gone on longer than I would've liked."

Rebecca dusted off the box, and returned it to the bag before picking the rest of them up.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's over. We finally don't have to worry about some guy destroying Samsung stores, or P.C. Richards, and other places like that. I wonder why he was targeting all these places that sell high end technology." Rebecca wondered.

"I don't wanna think about all that now. For now, I'd like to get this one over here to a hospital." She pointed at Hana. "And this one here to a jail cell." She finished while pointing at the man who laid face down, knocked out.

Rebecca peered over Fareeha's soldier at the sound of footsteps. Some cops had finally arrived, and were dumbfounded by the situation.

"No worries gentlemen," Fareeha said with a flash of her Overwatch badge.

"All you have to do is take him in for questioning, and get back to us when you find anything important."

The two officers nodded, and immediately began to cuff the unconscious man.

"Thank you Miss Amari. Yo never fail to deliver swift justice to those who deserve it." One of the officers told her.

Fareeha waved off the compliment.

"To be honest, it was Hana who fought him more than I did. She even got the

final blow in on him."

"Is she gonna be okay?" The other officer asked.

"Hana is a strong girl. She's survived worse." Fareeha then moved to pick up the Korean girl bridal style, and turned to Rebecca.

"Excuse me miss? Would you mind calling us a cab to the hospital please?"

"Already on it." Rebecca replied swiftly as she waited to get on the line with a cab driver.

As Fareeha, Rebecca, and a sleeping Hana made their way to the hospital, Fareeha, and Rebecca engaged in small talk. First starting out with Rebecca gawking over the two members of Overwatch's most elite group of heroes, to how Hana so willingly trusted her with all of the new stuff that they had bought at Best Buy. They eventually got to the hospital, which was the same one where Angela was currently resting. It didn't take long for Hana to get a room to rest, and before long, Rebecca had to leave as it was almost midnight. She said her goodbyes, but not without leaving a little something for Hana.

A ten digit number, with a winking face at the end of it. Sweet.

 **A/N AND THERE IT IS! So what did you guys think? I personally liked the first encounter between Hana, and the thief inside the mall. Loved writing that, and envisioning it in my head. I feel like I rushed the ending a bit, but then again I am writing this at 1 in the morning running off 3 hours of sleep. Enjoy this back to back update cause I probably wont update for a while, but if I do before month's end then rejoice! So leave a review. Anything I can improve on aside from my probably horrible use of commas? Lemme know.**

 **Now here's a bit of trivia for you**

 **-Was actually going to have this fight take place in a strip mall.**

 **-This fight would have spanned 1 whole chapter, and half of another, but I'm not good with transitioning between high and low points without ending a the chapter, so I shortened the fight, and I think it came out perfectly.**

 **-Hana was going to be sent flying into a kiosk where she would first encounter Rebecca.**

 **-I originally wanted to set up a part where Fareeha would do the superman punch, and then tackle the guy off of a balcony crashing into a kiosk below, and Hana would take on the whole fight from there, but I ended up changing it cause I didn't want Hana beating someone by herself. She's a skilled fighter, but she's also kinda fragile as I would imagine, so of course she would need help in a fight.**

 **-Enziguri is like a jumping side kick to the head. Look it up.**

 **-There's a few wrestling inspired sequences in here. The initial encounter between Fareeha, and the man where he tries to do an enziguri, but lands on his foot, and rolls forward was inspired by something very similar to what they do in wrestling. I would say fareeha doing the superman punch, but that's used in MMA, and I think boxing as well. Hana using the curbstomp/blackout is Seth Rollins inspired.**

 **-I was thinking about having the man tackle Hana off a balcony into a kiosk, and having Fareeha quickly dispose of him afterwards, but I wanted to have that moment where it looks like he might have beaten both of them even though he really didn't.**

 **-My longest chapter to date, spanning over 4,000 words in the writer that I use.**

 **Next time on Hana the matchmaker! With the great metro caper behind bars, Fareeha, and Angela are closer than ever. Almost too close. Like, Fareeha is protective husband who sleeps with a shotgun close. Angela obviously doesn't mind, but the rest of the crew can see that it's taking its toll on Fareeha. How are they convince this woman to leave Angela's side for just a moment for her own sake? Also Hana is bad at flirting. All this, and possibly more, next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Moving forward

****Hello again! I hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far. We are gonna be taking a break from high action, and getting into the more comedic romance parts of this story. I'm a sucker for cheese, so excuse me if you see a lot of it in the next few chapters. Anyway, I feel like I'm 's get down to it****

 ** **THERE'S LEWD THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 5: Moving forward.****

Hana had been sitting by the edge of her bed at the Overwatch base for a while now. She was cleared from the hospital after 2 days of rest, and being giving some medicine to heal some of her wounds. There was a lot on her mind after what happened just 3 days ago. Soundly defeating the metropolitan electronics thief, getting a new MAC laptop along with some sweet new headsets, but there was one thing at the forefront of her mind above all else. The ten digit number, with a winking face left by the girl named Rebecca. She currently held the number in her hands, debating with herself over whether or not she should call her.

"W-well they do say you have to wait three days or something like that right?" She asked herself.

She reached for her phone next to her on the bed, but she stopped when the door to her room opened. It was the now fully recovering Angela, with Fareeha right behind her.

"Hallo, Hana." Angela scurried over to the sitting girl, and gave her a big hug, almost crushing Hana.

"Thank you so much for getting that mysterious man. You, and Fareeha worked well together from what I hear."

Hana looked at Fareeha who smiled, and waved at her. She smiled back, before wiggling in Mercy's arms to let the blonde woman know that she needed to let go.

"Aw, but I wanna hug my süße Tochter a little bit longer." Angela whined.

"Thanks, eomma," Hana breathed sarcastically, now trying to pry herself away from her clingy mother figure.

"Angie, come on," Fareeha came to Hana's rescue, wrapping her arms around Angela's waist, and softly pulling her away from Hana.

"No fair." The Swiss pouted at the Egyptian. She couldn't complain though, she was now standing with Fareeha's arms locked around her waist, and her back pressed against the taller woman's chest. This was practically heaven for her.

Hana observed the closeness between the two, and a teasing smirl made its way to her face.

"Is there something I need to know here?" She said with smug oozing out of her mouth.

Fareeha looked at how close she was to Angela, and the blonde woman turned her neck to look at her. They were so close, faces just mere inches apart. They could feel each others hearts beating a little bit faster as both of them slowly drew closer, and closer, until Fareeha snapped out of the trance. Her breathe hitched, and she unlocked her arms from Angela's waist, and moved back to create space between them.

"I-I'm sorry. I was invading your personal space." Fareeha apologized looking everywhere but Angela's wonderful blue eyes. The two women were blushing furiously, both to timid to say anything more.

Hana laughed at the sight. She had never seen Fareeha get like that. She needed to see more of this.

"Oh come on guys. You don't have to be shy around me. Have at it!" Hana taunted using her index, and middle fingers on both hands to make a scissoring motion.

This worked wonders as Angela's face was completely red, but she wore a goofy smile. Fareeha was completely flabbergasted, and decided that this was enough.

"We are leaving!" Fareeha grabbed Angela's wrist, and walking out of the room.

"Have fun you two!" Hana called after the both of them before falling back on her bed in a fit of laughter.

"Those two are so cute together. They may as well already be a couple." She said to herself.

Hana laid on her bed for a while, thinking about nothing in particular until she then remembered Rebecca. The light brown skinned girl had left quite the impression on her it seemed. Hana decided to give it a shot, and called her.

Rebecca's phone lit up, her ringtone was a song of a show she was currently knee deep in bingeing. It woke her up from her slumber. She groggily stirred for a bit as the song went on, before deciding to answer the call without looking to see who was calling her.

"Wassup…" She greeted through her husky morning voice.

"O-oh is this a bad time? I-I can call again later, if you want."

Rebecca's eyes were still closed, and her brows were now furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry. Who's speaking?"

"It's Hana." Came the voice on the other end. "Hana Song?"

Rebecca smiled softly through her tiredness.

"So you finally called. You know the three day rule only applies after we have sex right?"

A fit of coughs broke out on the other end, and Rebecca laughed softly.

"Well you know, I-I was already- I mean, I was still resting up, and-"

"Calm down, I was only teasing." Rebecca was now sitting up, leaning back on the bed's head. "Unless," She played up the lower tones of her voice, and added a bit of sultry tone behind it. "You called to find out when we could get it on?"

"No! What?! Don't be ridi- that's totally not why I called!"

Rebecca was now laughing harder than her tired body wanted her too, and she was doubled over, slowly entering a fit of giggles.

"Whatever," Hana said with a suck of her teeth. "I just wanted to say thanks for helping us out 3 days ago, and if there was anything I could do to repay you, but you're gonna sit there, and tease me all day well then you can just forget about it!"

"Aw come on Hana sweetie don't be like that." Rebecca whined.

"I'm not your sweetie."

"Okay okay, gotcha." Rebecca replied nervously. "How about you take me somewhere nice?"

"You're asking me out?"

"Oh come on! I put my life on the line holding that stuff for you, and having that guy chase me through a mall. I would like to be properly compensated for my heroic acts."

"Hmm. Okay sure. What not? Just say when you want me to swing by, and I'll take it from there."

"How about this Saturday? I'll drop my address in a text later on, yeah?"

"That's perfect. Well, I've gotta get going now. See you soon, sweetie." Hana cooed smugly as she ended the call right before Rebecca could retort.

The tan skinned girl grinned at her phone. To think that she was about to go on a date with the famous Hana Song. She held her phone to her chest, and swooned silently. Hana was everything she could ever dream of in a girl. A cute, charismatic, but surprisingly shy girl, who was also an easy 10. Things seemed to be going Rebecca's way. Hopefully she would be able to keep this one.

* * *

"I'm tellin ya Tracer, this girl is such a tease it irritates me! I don't know how I survived that at all without passing out because I was blushing so much!" Hana tried to take deep breathes to calm herself down before continuing. "So, I'd like it if you taught me how to flirt so I can get back at her, and make her feel all embarrassed, and shy!" She finished with an evil laugh.

Tracer didn't even know where to start. This sounded like some cheesy teenage romance comedy. (Heh)

"Well…I, uh…"

Lena noticed Fareeha with Angela wrapped around her arm walking towards their table, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cheers!" She greeted the pseudo couple.

"Hello, Lena, Hana!" Angela greeted cheerfully, hugging, and now clinging to Hana again despite only seeing her just about an hour ago. Fareeha slowly made her way around to sit next to Lena. Hana noticed a small stumble when the older woman made an attempt to sit down. Something wasn't quite right about Fareeha.

"Greetings." She managed.

"Hey, Fareeha? You doin' alright over there?" Hana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," The Egyptian yawned in reply. "I've just been up for a while, I am a bit tired."

"You didn't look so tired an hour ago in my room."

"You had the lights off. Of course you couldn't notice right away."

"How long have you been up for, love?" It was Lena's turn to interrogate Fareeha.

"...about-"

That's when Fareeha noticed Mei, and Lucio approach the table from Mercy's six. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that the two were focused on Angela.

"Angela!" Mei called to the blonde woman, who turned her head at the sound of her name.

"Oh hello, Mei! Where you guys able to escort the payload?"

"It was no sweat!" Lucio boasted. "WIth Talon finally down for the count, we were up against a rogue squad of bandits near Junker Town, so it wasn't anything to hard for us."

"Wonderful! You two also looked like you haven't suffered any real injuries."

"Once we heard about what happened to you, Lucio, and I decided to not put ourselves in situations that would greatly harm us. That's why the mission took us another day and a half to complete, but enough about us," She rested a hand on Angela's shoulder, as Lucio moved to greet Tracer, and Hana at the other side of the table. He was going to say hello to Fareeha, but the woman vanished from her spot. Hana's eyes widened, being the only other person, along with Lucio to notice.

"How are you doing, Angela?" Mei asked.

Angla sighed. "Well, I'm feeling much better since I've been able to rest up for the past few days."

Just then, Fareeha appeared right behind Mei, her face covered in an onimous shadow, and her eyes gleaming red with killer intent.

"Woah!" Lucio exclaimed, causing everyone to look at him.

He laughed nervously as Fareeha gripped Mei's left trap with her left hand. Mei was smart enough not to scream, instead simply slowly taking her hand off of Angela's shoulder, now with both hands clutching at Fareeha's merciless grip. Mei slowly sank to one knee.

"Sorry! I was just enthusiastic to hear that you're in groovy spirits!"

Hana facepalmed as Lena, and Angela both laughed at Lucio as Mei was now laying on the floor, clutching her left shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Hana whispered to herself.

"Oh no, Mei!" Fareeha bagan to feign concern, drawing attention back to Mei, and herself.

"You look seriously hurt," Her voice was stoic, almost like a dandere trying to act.

"Do you need help?" Mercy asked, reaching her hand out to Mei.

The poor girl was frightened, feeling Fareeha's malicious aura, she clumsily rose to her feet, and scampered away screaming something in her foreign language. Fareeha took one look at Lucio, and it was enough for him to quickly excuse himself.

"What was that all about?" Mercy asked Fareeha, to which the tired woman shrugged and replied.

"I have no clue."

Angela eyed the woman before standing up, and cupping Fareeha's face in her hands, examining the tired woman's features. Visible bags formed under Fareeha's eyes, her forehead wrinkled, and a half dead look clearly present in her eyes.

"Answer honestly."

"Yes ma'am."

"How long have you gone without sleeping?"

"...Ever since we first went to New York."

"You haven't slept in nearly 4 days?!"

"I'm sorry for concerning you."

"I don't get it," Angela pondered, still with Fareeha's face in her hands. "How could I have completely missed it? I'm sorry my sweet."

Fareeha shook her head, and Angela slowly pulled her hands back.

"No it's totally okay. You're still recovering, and I've been awake all this time to make sure that you make it back to 100%."

"Fareeha," Hana said with a light scolding tone.

"Don't do that to yourself, Amari. You're gonna collapse if you keep this up."

"Let me take care of you." Mercy offered.

"Thanks for your concerns, but my goal is to make sure that Angela is never harmed again. I'll force myself to stay up for weeks if I have to."

"You idiot. This isn't the way to go about it. All you'll end up doing is making Angela worry for your health. You don't wanna upset her do you?"

Fareeha looked at Hana, and then Angela. The concern present on Angela's face was enough to bring her to a decision.

"Fine," She sighed. "I'll at the very least get a few hours of sleep. Once I'm awake though, I'm watching over you like a hawk."

"I agree to these terms." Angela said with a smile.

"Thank you." Fareeha whispered to Angela, feeling herself slowly becoming overpowered by tiredness.

As the two walked away, Hana turned back to Lena, and continued to talk about her problem.

"I want you to teach me how to flirt."

"Eh?"

* * *

The door to Fareeha's room opened. Angela guided Fareeha to her bedroom, and slowly set the taller woman down on her bed.

"Schöne Träume." Angela said sweetly. She contemplated giving Fareeha a kiss on her forehead, but ultimately decided against it. Before she could leave the bedside however, Fareeha grabbed her wrist.

"Please…sleep with me…"

Angela's mind was racing at 100MPH. Fareeha was tired! There was no way she could possibly be thinking about such lewd things in such a state.

"Wha-what?! But you're tired. I don't think it's okay to do stuff like that when you're not thinking clearly."

Fareeha squinted at the woman.

"What are you talking about?" She asked slowly. "I'm not gonna sleep knowing that you're out there, and anything bad can happen to you. Please Angela, sleep with me."

Angela was touched by Fareeha's protectiveness, and decided to give in. There's nothing bad about sleeping in the same bed with a person you love. If things suddenly got frisky, then that was only a plus in Angela's mind. So she crawled into the bed, snuggling up next to Fareeha. Their faces just mere inches away from each other. The two blushing like shy schoolgirls.

"O-okay. Sweet dreams." Angela whispered.

"Sweet dreams." Fareeha replied before closing her eyes, and knocking out like a candle light being blown out. Angela stayed awake, looking at Fareeha's tired, beautiful face. Angela got rid of strands of hair, sticking to Fareeha's face, resting her hand on the woman's face. She quickly kissed the sleeping woman's forehead before allowing herself to fall asleep, her head resting on Fareeha's chest, and Fareeha's free arm wrapped around her.

* * *

"Okay…let's try this again…" Lena said with an exasperated expression.

It had taken them 2 hours to reach this point. Lena had been trying to get Hana to learn the more subtle parts of flirting. Hana's knowledge of this type of interact came in the form of cheesy one liners.(We all know the classic "Ten I see" line) She flubbed any tame to risque lines that Tracer fed her, and the more intimate stuff like a playful shoulder bump, resting your hand on a leg, or a playful slap on the arm weren't so intimate with Hana. All of those inviting, playful actions, were more rough when it was her turn. Shoulder bumps were full shoves, Resting a hand on Lena's leg turned into the Korean squeezing the Brit's thigh, and a playful slap were now gut punches, or hard back slaps. It turns out that Hana was a rather brash girl. She reminded Lena of Fareeha in a lot of ways. Which was weird considering Hana was a good few inches shorter than the Egyptian, and not as muscular.

"Let's pretend that I'm a girl who's happen to have caught your eye from across the bar, yeah?" Lena started, taking her seat at the far edge of the table, opposite to Hana's side. She was going to continue before she noticed Hana staring at the floor, looking a bit dejected.

"Hey there? I know we've been at this for a while, but don't give up so easily. If you want we can start up again later on?"

"I dunno, Trace. I wanted to learn how to be a tease, but now, I'm not sure if that's my type of thing. You know I'm not good with subtle stuff. I'm…I'm…"

Tracer was already by Hana's side, squeezing the young woman in a comforting hug.

"You're a blunt, rash, short tempered young woman."

"Gee, thanks."

"But, you're also a caring, and kind person, even if you have a very weird way of showing it sometimes. Also you're super cool."

Hana giggled at that.

"What I'm trying to say is, if flirting isn't your thing, just show this Rebecca lady what you feel are your best traits. Maybe she teases you cause she likes how adorable you get when you blush, and stutter like a bumbling idiot."

"Lena,"

"Just try to act as natural as you can. I hear being a geek brings in the ladies these days."

"Are you saying this because it worked for you?"

Lena blushed at that.

"Maybe…"

Hana shook her head as she smiled, leaning into the hug.

"Thanks, Lena. I'll try my best."

"Atta girl. You've got 4 days, so if you still need help with anything, don't be afraid to ask okay?"

"Gotcha."

* * *

"Oh, yes…"

Angela was currently lying down in a bed with Fareeha over her. The darker skinned woman was kissing, and suckling on her neck. She wanted to leave her mark on Angela. Speaking of, the blonde was in a state of bliss. Her eyes glassed over, as she clutched onto Fareeha's strong back, trying to bring their bodies closer than humanly possible. Her breathing was heavy, her body was hot, and Fareeha humming into her neck was driving her up the wall. Fareeha slowly moved downward, now nibbling at Angela's collar bone. The blonde's breathe hitched as Fareeha softly bit down on it.

"Again…"

"What was that?"

"Again! Please?" Angela begged, bringing her collarbone up to Fareeha's lips.

Fareeha obliged, this time biting down harder, gaining a loud moan in return.

"You're such a naughty woman, Dr. Ziegler."

Angela nodded.

"I'm so bad," She breathed. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Fareeha cracked a wicked smile, before roughly flipping Angela over, and grabbing her hair, pulling it back.

"I think some spankings are in order, don't you."

"Yes, please."

"Up on your knees."

Angela obeyed immediately, pushing up so she was now on her hands, and knees. Fareeha began to grope her backside, eliciting whines from Angela.

"Please…" She begged. "I've been such a bad girl," She bent over, the side of her face now on the bed, her back arched giving Fareeha a sight that men, and women across the world wish they could get a chance to see.

"Fatat jayida…" Fareeha whispered. The woman speaking in her native tongue just made Angela squirm, longing for the stinging pain that would soon grace her backside. Fareeha decided that she'd had enough teasing the woman, and it was time for her punishment.

* * *

Angela woke up with a start. Jolting slightly in her position. She noticed through a strong arm locking itself around her that she was still in Fareeha's bed.

 _"_ _ _O-oh my…did we?"__

"Hey, you're awake now." Fareeha yawned. "How'd you sleep?"

"W-well wrapped up in your arms, I'd say I slept soundly, Miss Amari."

Fareeha smiled.

"Good," She slowly sat up, and stretched. "Because I slept like a little baby."

She turned to look back at the prone Angela.

"That was honestly the best sleep I've gotten in months. Maybe it's got something to do with you."

The innocence tugged at Angela's poor heart. Fareeha had gotten the best sleep in the comfort of her closest friend, and here she was dreaming about the woman doing naughty things to her.

"Don't be ridiculous. You were most likely just sleeping in a position that allowed your body to relax the most." Angela said looking away from Fareeha as a small blushed tinted her cheeks.

"Don't be foolish Angie. I've never slept with someone else before. I think in the back of my mind, the peace, and comfort that I feel normally when I'm around you just helped me sleep better. This sounds corny I know, but even though I felt like I need to protect you, in some weird way, you are doing that for me."

"Fareeha…"

The door to Fareeha's room was opened quickly by an intruder who turned out to be none other than Fareeha's mother, Ana Amari.

"Young woman! Where the hell have you been…" The old soldier took in the sight before her. Her daughter, wrapped in the sheets next to Angela, both women with a terrified look on their faces.

Ana was going to say something, but held herself back, and smirked. She shook her head.

"So which was it? The Amari family charm, or did Angela finally get through the dense brick that is my daughter's brain?"

"Ma-mami!" Fareeha called out in embarrassment, sitting up quickly to show that she was still clothed. "We were sleeping together!"

"My oh my," Ana gasped in fake shock. "How is my own daughter so readily able to confide in me that she's done the deed. Then again, I'm sure anyone would be proud to get in bed with that." She referred to Angela, who had already passed out from the embarrassment.

"What do you want you old woman?"

There was a brief moment of silence as Ana's demeanor changed.

"Remember that crook you, and little Hana captured in New York?"

"How could I?"

"Well the Midtown South Precinct are finally going o start questioning him tomorrow. Soldier 76, and I will be heading down, and we'd like you to come with us."

"Are the three of us going to be the ones questioning him?"

"Yes. With possible ties to the Talon organization, no mere police officer or detective is gonna get this guy to leak any important bits of info."

"I'll definetly be there."

"Fantastic," Ana breathed in relief, thinking her daughter might put up more of a fight just to be with Angela.

"And Angie is coming with us too."

Fuck sake.

"No, she won't. I know for a fact that you don't want her experiencing anymore trauma after last time."

"But it's different this time!" Fareeha shouted in protest. "I'll be watching that bastard like a hawk. He's won't ever get the chance to hurt her. No one will!"

"Damn it, Fareeha, I said NO!"

"But-"

"Final word."

After that, Fareeha knew better than to speak out in protest again, even if she really wanted to.

"I know how much you care about Mercy, but you must not drag her everywhere you go, nor must you latch onto her everywhere you go. The doctor is more than capable of protecting herself in most cases. I know you would like to be there in case it's not like most situations, but what if you fuck up, huh? That's only gonna hurt you more Fareeha."

"...Why must you be so logical?" Fareeha asked with her head down, and eyes clinched shut.

"I'm your mother. It's my divine instinct to be logical."

Fareeha snorted. "You're such a shitty joker."

"I can easily just start talking to you about the ins and outs of sexual-"

"Okay okay, stop!" Fareeha's arms flailed in embarrassment. "Point taken."

"Fantastic. Now go back to sleep. Ra is due to rise in just a few hours, and I'd like you in the best shape you can be when we head out tomorrow."

"Alright mami. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams. Just don't get too frisky again."

Fareeha chucked a pillow at her mother, who had quickly closed the door in anticipation.

* * *

Hana laid in her bed watching a playlist of one of her favorite video game LPs on Youtube when her phone suddenly started ringing. She picked up to see that it was none other than the girl she would be going out with on Saturday.

"Hello."

"Hello, beautiful. I just wanted to hear your sweet voice one more time before I head off to sleep."

"You're so charming." Hana said with a painfully deep sarcasm in her voice.

Rebecca laughed. Despite her annoying charm, her laugh was sweet.

"No seriously, I just figured, I get to know you a little before we officially go out."

Hana thought about it, but then decided to have some of her own fun.

"Sorry sweet stuff, you're gonna get to know all about me in four days."

"No fair…" She could hear Rebecca's pout through the phone.

"Sorry, but trust me, it's gonna be worth the wait." Hana paused. She felt a sudden urge to just start talking, and she did just that without thinking over her thoughts. "You know, I'm really nervous, but excited about our date. I don't get to meet new people often, let alone a possibility for something more. I-I really hope things work out between us."

Thick silence enveloped Hana, and Rebecca. If their surroundings were any more quiet, they would be able to hear each other's heartbeats.

"Oh…wow."

"I-I'm sorry!" Hana snapped out of her silent trance, realizing what had just happened. "I've never experienced something like this before. Oh look at me." Her face became more red with each passing second. I sound so stupid right now don't I?"

"No, not at all," Rebecca assured her. "I really do appreciate the honesty, even if you do sound like a cornball."

"Hey!"

Rebecca began laughing, and Hana joined her. After a fews sconds they calmed down and wished each other a goodnight's rest before hanging up. Hana stared at her phone, proud in herself despite coming off as a lame geek in her mind. Even though she was wasn't planning on it, she told Rebecca how she felt about all this, and it went over smoothly. She could not have hoped for a better outcome.

 _"_ _ _I really hope things work out between us."__

Hana groaned at the memory of that line.

"I hope I'm not moving things too fast. I don't want to fuck this up at all."

She yawned, and decided that sleep was the best course of action for tonight. In just four days, she was going out with a new friend, and potential girlfriend. It made her chest feel weird, but she liked the feeling. She slowly fell into the warm embrace of her bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

 ** **I probably should stop apologizing for the month long waits between chapters, but I meant to get this out during Spring break, and it's been 3 weeks since then! Chapter 6 most likely would've been uploaded today as well, but school just wants to kick my ass before I graduate so that may not happen for a while. Once again, I feel shitty for the long wait, but I made it up with an absolute lengthy chapter sitting at just over 5,000 words minus this Author's note!****

 ** **So did ya like it? How was my lewd scene? I don't know how well it's gonna go over, but I really wanted to do it, despite my lack of experience writing such scenes. I know it probably felt like a lot didn't happen in this chapter, even though it's a set up chapter, but I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Onto the trivia!****

 ** **-Originally, Rebecca would share her screen with Hana, after just coming out of the shower, in what would be a very risque scene. This was scrapped because I didn't want to present Reby in that way.****

 ** **-It was going to be Hana that walks in when Fareeha, and Angela wake up, but it was switched to Ana so I could introduce the light hearted side of her before the more serious parts in the next chapter.****

 ** **-It was going to be Soldier 76 on the receiving end of the trap death grip by Fareeha, but I decided that he will debut next chapter, and might end up playing the role of wise, but kinda off in a funny way grandad to Hana.****

 ** **-Eomma means momma in Korean.****

 ** **\- Schöne Träume means sweet dreams in German.****

 ** **-Fatat jayida means good girl in Arabic.****

 ** **-**** ** **süße Tochter**** ** **means sweet daughter in German****

 ** **-The lewd scene fake out was just for funzzies.****

 ** **Chapter 6: Something bigger- With Soldier, Ana, and Fareeha out in New York, Hana and Angela decided to spend some well earned mother daughter time with each other. As things seem to be looking up for the Overwatch crew, the good days may be coming to an end. What does that mean? Well you're just gonna have to wait until next time! Have a good day/evening, and take care.****


	6. Update

hello guys, its been a while I know, and some of you may be a bit disappointed to see that this is simply an update, but trust me, I'd rather keep y'all posted rather than not upload on a monthly basis and leave you guys wondering. My laptop finally croaked on me, and its pretty old and outdated. I've tried everything I can to fix it. Even took it to see if it can be repaired, but it wasn't meant to be. So unfortunately that means until I get a new one, no new chapters. I'm real sorry about that, but on the bright side, I've been eyeing this sweet desktop PC for a while now, and if I play my cards right, I could get it as soon as the middle of next week. I hope to get chapters 6 and 7 up and pushed out to you all by June's end as a make up for not posting a chapter in May. Before I go, I just wanna say that its been pretty cool seeing my story grow even if its at a slow pace. Over 1'000 views, and like 16 people have favorited, and followed. I'm glad that people are enjoying my story, and I will continue to do you guys justice. Until next time, peace.


	7. Chapter 6: Something Bigger

**Hello once again I have returned, and with some good news! My laptop just decided to function as of the day that I'm writing this, and on top of that, I got a new PC, so it's a win win for me, and you my lovely readers because now the story of Hana the matchmaker shall press onwards!Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Something bigger.

Mercy was sad, worried, and worst of all, bored out of her mind. Fareeha had gone out back to New York with her mother, and Jack to interrogate the criminal that was apprehended. Angela caught them just before they left to share an awkward word or two with Fareeha.

"Promise me that you won't do anything rash."

"I cannot promise you anything, but I will try." Fareeha answered honestly with her hands now on Angie's shoulders.

"He tried to hurt you Angie. I-I don't know if I'm gonna be able to keep myself from punching him in the face many times over."

"But I'm fine now!" Angie exclaimed closing the already small gap separating the two, causing Fareeha to stumble back in surprise. "Please? I get worried when you start acting like this."

"I-it's my duty to protect the ones I hold close to my heart how I see fit, however, if you want me to keep a straight head, than I will do my best for you." Fareeha looked away, a bashful look on her face complimented by a light blush.

Angela felt her heart backflip with joy in her chest. Was this Fareeha's way of conveying any deeper feelings to the blonde? She didn't know for sure, but Fareeha's words did more than enough to convince her that Fareeha was going to be a good girl while away on her mission. Angie snuck her arms around the taller woman, and sucked her in for a tight hug before quickly letting go, and stepping back as Ana approached them from behind.

"That's wonderful. Well I guess I'll…see you later."

"You don't have to worry about that." Fareeha said with the confidence and smile that often left Angela hot and bothered, but the Swiss was able to keep her composure.

"Are you two done acting like two lovesick schoolgirls?" Ana jokingly asked casually passing by Fareeha, and Angela, causing the two to blush.

"What is with you recently?!" Fareeha asked, mad hot at her mother for ruining what seemed to be a special moment between herself, and Angela. "You've been acting like a jackal ever since-gah!"

Ana grabbed her daughter's face, and began pinching her cheeks hard.

"Watch who you're calling a jackal young lady, or you do you want me to

continue to embarrass you infront of your girlfriend."

Angela's face was red all over as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth from the sudden coughing fit. Fareeha was equally embarrassed.

"She-she's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh please," Ana chortled. "If I didn't intervene you guys might've started having sex, or something even more insane like hold hands!"

"That's enough!" Fareeha broke free from her mother's grasp, and tried to put her in a headlock, but she should've known her own mother better than that. Ana Amari, despite her age, was still as quick as ever, rolling under Fareeha's grapple attempt, and locking her in a headlock of her own from the back.

"One day one, but not today little one." Ana said, dragging Fareeha onto the ship, but not before taking a look back at Angela and winking.

The blonde didn't know what to make of it. Did Ana know something that Angela didn't? Well of course she did. Nothing about Fareeha ever got past her mother, and the only question that remained was what was it that Ana knew.

have no reason to think about her right now.

"Ah, Angela," A deep voice interrupted her thoughts. It belonged to Jack, who was on his way to the ship. "You're in charge. Please make sure Hana doesn't step out of line."

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later, the ship took off, and Mercy stayed glued to the spot until she couldn't see it any longer. She had so many thoughts running through her brain, and she needed to take a seat.

Angela's anxiety high came and went like a crash after a sugar rush, but instead of feeling really tired, she was really bored, and needy. Her conversation with the Amaris today went through her head again and again. The way Fareeha reacted to her mother's teasing made Angela hopefully curious. Maybe Fareeha did indeed love her too, but she didn't want to mistake Fareeha's deep passion for protecting her friends for romantic love. She thought being in charge would take a load off of her mind, as well as be a much more daunting, and work heavy task, but everyone she ran into today was chill, and compliant today of all days. If only they were like this on the battlefield. With nothing left to check up on, Angela decided that if her day was gonna go by in the blink of an eye, hanging out with her adopted daughter would do the trick.

As she turned down the hall to where Hana's room was, she was surprised to hear no commotion coming from inside the girl's room. She sighed in disappointment. Not even Hana was gonna be able to keep her distracted until her lovely Fareeha returned to the base.

"Just great…" She huffed. "Now who am I gonna talk to about all of this sudden developmen-woah!" Before she could finish her rhetorical question, Angela was pulled into Hana's room, and dragged over to the bed before she could even begin to process what was going on.

Angela quickly surveyed her surroundings. Hana's room was oddly much more clean than it had ever been up to that point. The bookshelf that 76 had been nagging her about organizing was just that, and even polished, so it was looking extra clean, as was her PC space, and her bed as well. No water or soda bottles, or snack wraps, or gum packs to be seen anywhere except for their intended places inside of the mini refrigerator she kept in the corner furthest from the door.

"Hana, y-you're room is…"

"Have you ever sent a risky text."

"I…what?"

Hana squirmed a bit before continuing. Angela made sure to take notice of the Korean girl's blushing face, bitten lip, and general anxious, but oddly cute behavior.

"I-I don't know how to tell you this, but…I'm going out with someone this Saturday."

Angela gasped, with her hands covered her mouth as the shock hit her.

"Oh my Gosh," She finally said and Hana immediately knew that it was a good decision to bring her mother figure into the private sector of her room.

"My wittle baby is going out on her first date!" Angela flailed with excitement, that ended with her leaping up from Hana's bed, and crushing the girl in her hug.

"Can you not baby talk me please? I'm 19."

"Aw, but I can't help it," The older woman was literally jumping for joy with Hana in her arms. "It's just that when you got all shy, it brought back memories of when you were younger. Also, who's the lucky guy or gal?"

"Her name is Rebecca."

"Ooo a girl! Following in your mother's footsteps I see." Angela playfully elbowing the other woman's side.

"Oh give it a rest. It's not my fault that she's so cool, and annoyingly charming." Hana huffed with a turn of her head, and crossed arms.

"She sounds like my sweet Fareeha. You sure you're not taking up after me?"

Hana glared at the woman, who edged away from her slightly with a nervous laugh.

"A-anyway, You said something about a risky text? What was it?" Angela looked to get back on track. Anything to help her only child.

Hana's face grew red once again as she pulled out her phone, opened her messenger app, and stared at the message she had sent to Rebecca. Angela looked at the girl in suspense. What could she have possibly said that would cause such a reaction. Hana was always an outspoken, and sometimes painfully awkward. Angela could count the number of times Hana blurted out something she instantly regretted. If she had to guess, this was most definitely one of those times.

Hana shoved the phone in Angela's face and turned her head in shame.

"You know ,I've never noticed this, but you've got a great butt. ;)." She read the text out loud.

"OMG, don't read the text out-"

Hana was shushed by the older woman before she continued.

"Well, maybe you'll get a better look on Saturday…"

The blonde looked at the embarrassed younger woman, with an eyebrow raised, and a face desperate to keep her smile, and eventual laughter at bay.

"I-is that it?" She managed to ask through a shaky voice.

Hana looked at her mother with an incredulous look. She squinted at her, practically begging Mercy to laugh, and the older woman did just that. A fit of laughter filled Hana's room, and just might have been so loud that it could be heard within a ten meter radius.

"THIS IS A JOKE TO YOU?!" Hana bellowed at the laughing woman.

Angela continued to laugh, and laugh, and laugh some more, until she was finally able to stop.

"so what about this do you find hila-"

Angela began laughing again, leaving Hana to sulk in her position next to her. She couldn't believe that this woman was laughing at such a dire situation! This was an actual matter of life, and death, and Hana wanted the latter to come for her as quickly, and painlessly as possible. Angela only continued to laugh for a short while, until as she was wiping tears from her eyes, she gazed upon Hana's down trodden expression. She was genuinely upset about this, and seeing Hana, slouched, arms crossed, with a look on her face as if she had just lost her dog, Angela felt herself drowning in guilt.

"Hana, sweetie," She began.

"If you're just gonna sit there, and laugh at my social ineptitude than you can just leave." The sulking woman said, continuing to look straight ahead to the wall on the far side of the room.

"Look, I'm sorry for laughing. I had forgotten that you're not used to

communicating with people outside from us on a daily basis. Especially not in that way." Angela pulled Hana in for a side hug, which the Korean did not even try to fight. "You shouldn't be mad. feel ashamed, or even embarrassed."

Hana looked at her with a deadpan expression, and turned her head back. Angela sighed.

"You don't know what you've just done, and it's okay. The art of flirting is something that isn't natural for people like yourself."

"You call that flirting?" Hana scoffed. "I basically offered to do the thing after one damn date. Now she probably thinks I'm some sleezy chick who only acts shy in order to lure in people who I just want a quick fling with, but that's totally not true!

"Then why not just send her another text saying that what you said before was dumb, and that you're a bad flirt?"

"Because I'm not a reasonable adult, Ms. Zielger! GEEZ! Also that sounds way too simple to be the solution."

"You'd be surprised."

Hana contemplated her options, and Angela's suggestion was becoming more plausible as she went over it in her own head. She sucked her teeth.

"Why are you so old, and right all the time?"

"I dunno. Why are you so young, and stupid sometimes?"

"You're nice for not saying that all the time."

"You're a smart girl Hana. It's your first time going out with anyone that may be a romantic interest. There's bound to be stupid mistakes made by you."

"Great pep talk, mom."

"That's just how it is. If it makes you feel any better, I bet you she froze when you sent that text. She hasn't responded to it yet, and it says she read it." Mercy finished with a hopeful note.

Hana looked at her messages to see that the blonde Swiss was right. Hana looked at Angela, and then the phone with an unsure look on her face that slowly turned into one with resolve.

"That'll teach her not to call me sweetie."

"I don't think you get how flirting works at all."

"What? Of course I do. Lena taught me!"

Angela moved to say something, but elected to keep her mouth shut. She would have a word with Tracer later. She simply shook her head, and smiled.

"I'm happy for you."

Hana turned to Angela, and cocked her head to one side, signaling that Angela should continue.

"I remember when you were in your pre-teen years, and how when I first brought you to Overwatch you were so shy, and clung to my side almost all the time. Now look at you. A beautiful young woman going out on her first date." Angela felt her eyes welling up as memories of Hana's growth played at light speed through her mind. She felt herself become enveloped in a tight hug by Hana.

"Can you stop being such a mom?"

The two shared a laugh.

"I can't help it," Angela sighed. "I'm just so proud of you."

Hana buried her face in the older woman's shoulder.

"Your corniness is making my heart do twirls. I need that thing to survive you know." Hana only hugged tighter, and Angela hugged back.

" I love you too."

The bustling metropolis of Manhattan almost came to a standstill at the sight of the Overwatch ship slowly landing on the roof of the Midtown South precinct. People had their phones out to record, and were chatting excitedly amongst themselves about the arrival of Earth's mightiest heroes. Fareeha observed them all from inside the ship. The flashing lights from all of the cameras did not phase her nearly as much as they did when Overwatch let themselves be known to the world. The steadily growing crowd, and the arrival of media outlets elicited a long groan and an eye roll from her usually composed self.

"Why did you guys decide to make Overwatch known to the public?" She asked in annoyance.

"The little one, Hana." Jack answered. "Honestly, it was probably for the best that we are now seen as a symbol of heroism for the public. Organized crime on national scales around the world have quieted down since Hana's revelation to the public."

"Plus we get government funding without any of them interfering in our operations. We now have the means in order to properly tackle things head first. I thought that was more your style." Ana added ontop of Soldier's breif explanation.

"One, don't patronize my 'style', and two, how was any of this," She emphasized by pointing out the window to the mass of people. "Hana's doing?"

"She participated in one of those international video game tournaments, and after winning the whole thing she cut this really heartwarming speech thanking our organization, so we pretty much had to make ourselves known to the world. How do you not remember this?"

"Mother, you know I'm not one who sticks her head into all of that kind of stuff. I only wish to inspire, and protect those who I care about."

"You know, it's crazy how your mother turned into this sarcastic, but charming enigma, and you turned into a walking symbol of justice."

"Come now Jack, you make it sound like my charm is a bad thing."

The latch of the ship opened, and they were greeted by the officials of the precinct.

"I never said it was." Jack said taking one last look at Ana before turning in his chair, getting up, and making his way outside of the ship to a roaring crowd of people on the sidewalk below. He was soon followed by the Amaris, but not before Fareeha saw the opportunity to take a jab at her mother.

"Smooth, isn't he?" Fareeha's answer was met with a smile, and firm pat on the back that actually threw her forward a bit.

"You really are my daughter." Ana quipped before following Jack, leaving Fareeha to nurse her stinging back.

Fareeha shortly afterwards stepped out. She was welcomed with a large ovation from the crowd on the sidewalks below. Loud cheers from those who respected her, whistling, and shrieks from the men and women who found her attractive. This wasn't the first time she had received a positive reaction from a large crowd, but those were at formal ceremonies celebrating Overwatch's heroism. This one felt more…organic to her. These people weren't expecting to be in the same space as their protectors, so they took the time out of their precious days to show their appreciation for the Overwatch crew. Something about it touched Fareeha, even though she wold rather not be recognized like she was luckily able to not be when she visited earlier in the week, there was something to being looked up to by a mass of people all around the world.

"Don't get too caught up in the adulation, Pharah." Jack called out to her.

Fareeha turned to him.

"I know you don't really like all the attention, so let's go inside before anything gets out of hand." Ana and Jack allowed the officers to escort them into the building, while Fareeha took one last look over the hundreds of people that gathered around the precinct, still sending love her way. She cracked a small smile, and waved to the crowd as she turned, and walked, earning a roar of appreciation in return. She entered the door on the rooftop and made her way downstairs quickly to catch up to her mother, and Jack. She wanted full details on everything about this guy, and for what reason did he come after Angie. Thoughts of Angie then flooded Fareeha's mind, and she tried to shake them away, but they lingered in the back of her mind.

"How stupid of me," she said softly. "I must focus on the task at hand. I know Angie is safe at home. I have no reason to think about her right now."

The thoughts never really stopped invading her mind in small doses. She sighed.

"Well, at least thinking about her will keep me in line."

"We managed to find the apartment he had been holding the stolen electronics, and equipment. We also found something else that you might be interested in." The detective's voice brought Fareeha back into reality as she slowed pulled up behind her mother, and Jack.

"We found a computer which he had been using. Have you guys experienced any threats of hackers recently?"

"Winston, and young Hana have been turning away some recent attacks in the last few weeks, but nothing out of the ordinary. However, we did notice that the location never left this state, much less this city." Ana explained.

"Hmph, almost sounds like he was asking to be caught." Jack huffed.

"Also, I should add that this guy seemed to have some vitriolic hatred for Overwatch." The detective added You'll never guess who are his heroes."

"Talon." Fareeha said with a low rumble in her voice. Mentioning the name brought a few glances in her direction.

"Bingo," went the detective. "How'd you figure that one?"

"Well, there are a few organizations across the world that gives us trouble from time to time, but Talon is the one we've had more battles with than others. Their underground connections are fierce, and it wouldn't surprise me that some lowlife living in New York would become involved in their foolishness. Also Angie told me it might be them behind it."

"She's a perceptive woman." Jack said, earning a subtle accusing squint of the eyes from Fareeha that only Ana noticed.

"Yeah…she is."

"May we have a look at that computer, if you have it available?"

"Yes, and we do indeed have it available." The detective said as one of the forensic scientists handed Ana the laptop enclosed in a large plastic bag.

"We'll carry this to Winston, and see what he can figure out from this." Ana told Jack who nodded in return.

"So what about all of the electronics, and pieces of equipment he stole?" Jack asked. "What was he trying to do with them?"

"He kept diaries on that laptop about his plans, but you could only get so far as the rest of the files were thrown in a folder, and encrypted. That only adds to your early observation, Soldier, that it was almost like he wanted to be caught, or at the very least, he was expecting it to happen one day."

Jack shook his head.

"What a shame," He sighed as he ran a hand through his short, white hair "I'm getting to old for this."

"You, and I both." Ana rested a hand on Jack's shoulder, and shook him a bit before turning her head to the detective. "Take us to him. I'm pretty sure my daughter has been waiting to interrogate this criminal for the past few days."

"Finally, the good stuff." Fareeha said with a devilish smile as she cracked her fingers individually. A sign of how she wanted to savor this.

"Fair enough," The detective said with a smile. "Follow me, and you'll get your time to rattle him."

As she was being led further into the building to the room that the Metro Caper was currently being held in, Fareeha imagined a number ways in which she was hoping to inflict punishment on this man, but she gritted her teeth, remembering how she had promised Angela that she wouldn't do anything rash. She almost wished that she hadn't, but she knew that Angela would find out, and be upset with her, and that was the last thing Fareeha wanted. The thoughts of Angela were subdued as she was led into a room that housed the criminal. The classic one way window, separating herself, and the detective from the man on the other side. He waited there, with arms followed, and his head down, allowing his greasy jet black hair to cover his face.

"No cuffs? You're a brave set here in New York."

The detective laughed nervously. "Actually, he is cuffed, but his arms are folded. He's a dangerous guy, and we can't take any chances with him. He almost got away from you, and ." He explained.

Fareeha nodded. "Understandable. He is a crafty one."

"So how are you tackling this? Wanna go it alone, or do you need someone in there with you."

"I don't need help against this guy."

"To be frank, I'm more worried about what you'll do to him." He said dryly. Causing Fareeha to laugh loudly.

"Don't worry, I won't rough him up too much. I promised not to."

"Oh well, how nice for him."

With that last bit of banter out of the way, Fareeha entered the interrogation room, her expression settling into a slight frown with furrowed brows. As the door behind her shut closed, the man sitting at the table in front of her jolted, and looked up to lock eyes with her.

"Oh for fuck's sake…" He groaned, unfolding his cuffed arms, and settling them on the table in front of him.

"Happy to see me?" Fareeha quipped

"Piss off. You're not gettin' shit outta me."

"I'm not too worried about that. We've got your laptop, and some choice pieces of technology that we can take back to the base to get the full story."

"Then what the hell are you here for?"

"They allowed me to come in, and beat the crap outta you just for my own a amusement." Fareeha explained to him, while loosening her wrists.

The man sucked her teeth, and flipped his hair so now his pale face was fully exposed to Fareeha.

"You've got such a punchable face."

"You overwatch people are nothing but no good crooks yourselves."

"Oh brother…" Fareeha rolled her eyes, and made her way to sit down across the man, who sat up straight, and stiffened at her action.

"Well, go on!" She exclaimed.

The man had a perplexed look on his face.

"Are you not taking me serious-"

"Yeah sure why not?" Fareeha cut him off, not even listening to what the man was trying ask. "Go on! Go on about how we're some phony justice organization that only puts on a face of truth and justice to hide the public from the supposed corruption that we partake in with the government, and how whomever you're working with is gonna bring through justice to the world through chaos, and destruction, which doesn't make any sense by the way."

The man went silent at Fareeha's little synopsis of what he was supposedly going to say. She raised a brow with a smile, thinking that she had successfully deconstructed a trope amongst these types of criminals. The man then began laughing much to Fareeha's confusion.

"That's so like you heroes who think you're so high above people like me." He wiped away tears of laughter from his eyes. "You think you've got it all figured out, but in reality, you haven't got a damn clue!" He laughed again as it was Fareeha's turn to be silent.

"Woah boy. This isn't looking so good." The detective said with his hand in his hair.

Ana, and Jack entered the room that the detective was in.

"Has she killed him yet?" Ana asked.

She was surprised to see Fareeha with an angry expression on her face, as the criminal man was now leaning forward, talking at a thousand miles per hour, or so it seemed.

"I'm surprised she hasn't roughed him up yet." Jack said with his own unique expression of confusion.

"Hold on a minute." The detective said to quiet them down, as it seemed like the man was now saying something important.

"I don't give a damn about justice. The world works better when the collective populous all have a common fear that keeps them in line! I call you bastards crooks because you instill this bullshit called hope in these average people around the world for a better future for our next kin. Talon understands that the universe is a harsh, and brutally unforgiving place, and this planet we call Earth is no different! What is justice when everyone understands that the universe only lives by the rule of brutal honesty for all living beings? Our lives are so disgustingly insignificant. Our time in this world does not matter, and neither does doing what you believe to be justice. We simply want to create a world where we control the thoughts, and actions of the people. Make them understand that their lives will only be fulfilled if they partake in Talon's vision. Death is an inevitability, so why not commit your meaningless life to serving those who have a greater understanding than you do?"

"You're so full of crap!" Fareeha shook her head in disbelief as she stood up, and slammed her hands on the table. "To say that everyone's lives are meaningless, and that controlling them through fear, and warping their perceptions of their own lives all for some singular entity to control them. It's wrong!"

"But who are you to say that what Talon is doing isn't the right thing?" The man asked with amusement.

"Are you kidding me?!" Fareeha grabbed the man by the collar, and pulled him close. "Listen to me loud, and clear you pasty, long nosed, no good, wannabe crook! I am Fareeha Amari of Overwatch. I am the symbol of justice for the entire world! If you think I'm gonna sit back, and let those fools at Talon do whatever they have planned, then you're as dumb as the beliefs you hold as truth." Fareeha concluded by shoving the man back into his seat hard, and he toppled over from the impact. She began to walk away.

The man scrambled to his knees, looking to goad Fareeha into acting irrationally.

"What happened to all that suave, and bravado you walked in with?" Fareeha looked back at the man, and he smiled when he noticed. "You call yourself the symbol of justice right? Well, what are you waiting for?! Deliver that hard hitting justice you love to pummel your enemies with!"

Fareeha's fists tightened. A sign that she was reaching her boiling point.

"I'm sure that your lovely Angela would want you to hit me!"

Fareeha opened her eyes to reveal hazel irises glowing with anger. She stalked back over to the criminal, and lifted him off the ground with ease by his collar.

"Don't you ever use Angie to make me do things that I promised I wouldn't do in the first place. Also, I deliver justice my own way. What you want isn't what I want, so I refuse to indulge you any further." She released him from her iron grip on his collar, and calmly exited the interrogation room, slamming the door shut to release some frustration. She walked past Ana, and Jack without saying much of anything, and was soon followed by the two, who thanked the detective for helping them.

The ride back to the base was silent. Fareeha just stared out the window from her seat. Ana, and jack were piloting the ship.

"So when should I ask her about what that bastard said to her before we got to her?" Jack leaned over, and whispered his question so fareeha wouldn't hear him.

"Not for a while." Ana shook her head. From what we were able to hear, that guy tried to dig into Fareeha on a psychological level. It's a shame he didn't know how stubborn she is. Once she's set in her ways, that's the be all, and end all for her." She glanced back to Fareeha, who caught her eyes, and Ana signaled a thumbs up to her daughter with a smirk. Fareeha returned with a small smile of her own, before staring back out the window.

"She'll be fine."

"You sure?" Jack asked. "You don't think Fareeha is gonna go on some self harming escapade to stop Talon?"

"Normally, that would be the first thing she would want to do, but I think she's not just gonna be fighting to save millions of people she doesn't know. That intense scene back at the precinct reaffirmed her own beliefs, and she's got someone special she's gonna be fighting for too, but she doesn't know that yet. She's finally going to take a more tactical approach to all of this for once."

Jack quickly glanced back at Fareeha before turning back to the oceanic view in front of him.

"We've all got that special someone we're fighting for huh?" He asked.

"I suppose we do. Who's that special person for you, jack?"

The two shared a look.

"Don't worry about it." Jack said with a light chuckle.

Ana squinted at him, and shook her head in annoyance.

"Men."

 **And that's the end of that! Now, I know it's mid July, and I promised two chapters at the end of last month, and I'm really kicking myself in the ass over setting up a deadline I couldn't deliver on, so from now on, I will not guarantee any deadlines or schedules for chapters. They will simply go up when they are finished. So, with all of that out of the way, how was this chapter? I was gonna go a bit of a different route, but I ended up doing something more dramatic cause even though I got that humor tag on it, stories with a bit of dramatic flare to them always hook me for some reason. I like the balance between the two I guess. Well anyway, here's some trivia, and notes about this chapter.**

 **-The criminal was originally supposed to spook Fareeha with this talk of chaos, and brainwashing, which in later chapters would lead to Fareeha becoming paranoid, but that would just be a recycled idea from chapter 4, so rather than do that again, I decided that Fareeha would come out of this mentally stronger than before cause I don't wanna write more chapters with , and Mercy trying to bring Fareeha back up. Elevating her was the best option.**

 **-I've had this idea in my head for members of Overwatch being seen as symbols of good virtues, and values around the world. Like how in this story, Pharah is seen as the symbol of justice, Mercy would be the symbol of hospitality, and good health, , Lucio, and Tracer would be the symbols/trio of youthful exuberance, Zenyatta the symbol of peace, and so on. Just a neat little idea to add some context to this world for the overwatch heroes that I've created because I would love to make a sequel to this or something. Like some sort of avengers assemble type deal with the Overwatch crew years later, but nothing is set in stone yet.**

 **-The whole exchange in the beginning was not added until my final look through. Kinda felt weird to not have Fareeha, and Angela be mega gay in this chapter for some added levity.**

 **'s understanding of flirting is like a game of out playing the opponent. Whoever is the most embarrassed wins. She's not the best at it as you can see. I wanted to have that relateable risky/ downright ridiculous text situation cause I know most of us have said something totally ridiculous to someone we were fond of over text, and freak out about it.**

 **-Rebecca is a woman of culture as well.**

 **-Mercy was supposed to confront Tracer about "teaching" Hana how to flirt, but I'm saving that for the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 7-Prep time! Hana's date is only a few days away, but it's the last thing on her mind as Fareeha and the rest of the Overwatch crew have been acting strange. As the days go on, the crew starts to behave more and more weird, and Hana enlists the help of Angela to aid in her investigation. Why did they wait until her date night was so close to start acting like a bunch of weirdos?**

 **Drop a review if you feel like. I'm always looking for what I need to improve on**.


	8. Chapter 7: Prep time!

****Chapter 7 is here! I just want to take you guys for the continued growth of this story. At this point over 2,000 people have viewed this story, so I must be doing something right, huh? I won**** **'** ** **t waste anymore time. Onwards!****

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Prep time!**

Fareeha, and Angela were strolling through the halls of the Overwatch, having a nice conversation, and growing ever closer. Angela was laughing at one of Fareeha's horrendous puns.

"Oh my gosh," She breathed. "Fareeha, you're such a kidder!"

"Oh yeah, well…you know…" Fareeha turned her head to hide a blush from Angie's view.

 _"_ _ _Yes! She's totally blushing!"__ A familiar voice exclaimed in Angela's ear. This was part of a new plan that Hana had come up with. She would be Angela's wing girl without actually being thereWhile she wasn't there to push things along, Hana would be stationed at her PC in her room, while talking to Angela through a small, undetectable ear piece thanks to Winston. She surveyed the two through the security cameras she was able to hack into. Score one for computer science. Hana kept speaking to a minimum, only speaking after a few choice pieces of dialogue between the two adults, making sure to point Angela in the right direction for conversation, and initiating physical contact.

 _"_ _ _I may not be the best at flirting, but I'm pretty good at this wing girl thing. Maybe I can make a career out of it."__

Angela rolled her eyes.

"You're so ridiculous." She whispered so that only Hana could hear her.

Her response was laughing from Hana's end.

 _"_ _ _Quickly, link your arms around hers, and get close."__

Angela didn't need to be told that twice. She quickly wrapped herself around Fareeha's arm, and embraced the woman's muscular arm for a quick second before settling for a more relaxed grip. She laughed as she did this, making sure to point her smile at Fareeha. The taller woman's reaction was exactly what Hana, and Angela wanted.

 _"_ _ _Hells yeah!"__

"Hey, Angela," Fareeha began.

"Yes my sweet?"

"I was thinking, since we never were able to truly enjoy ourselves in New York, how about I take you somewhere super special? Maybe like, a few days in Hawaii or something?"

Fareeha was amazed at herself for getting through that without becoming a stumbling mess. It was like Angela was having this strange effect on her. The woman was making Fareeha's heart beat faster, and she found herself thinking about the doctor more, and more with each passing day.

 _"_ _ _OH MY GLOB," Hana exclaimed. "She's totally asking you out on a vaca-date! Say yes! Say yes!"__

"Yes!" Angela exclaimed a little bit too wildly, startling Fareeha. She quickly gained her composure, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before answering.

"I mean, yeah, sure. That sounds nice." She answered more calmly with a little wink.

Fareeha smiled.

 _"_ _ _Dude, nice!"__ Came Hana's praise through the small bluetooth piece.

"And, I know how much you love Hana, so maybe she can come along as well."

"Oh my! Fareeha, you're perfect!" Angela squeezed the tall Egyptian woman in a hug.

"N-no problem." Fareeha looked at her watch, and perked up noticing the time.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry to cut our time short, but I have to get going!" Fareeha released herself from Angela's grip, before sprinting down the hall.

"Aw." Angela's posture slouched. "And here I was, just about to invite her to m space for some coffee."

 _"_ _ _TMI, mom."__

"What? Doesn't Fareeha enjoy a nice cup of liquified caffine."

 _"_ _ _Well, usually inviting someone over for 'coffee' is slang for having some fun in the sheets."__

Angela blushed at the revelation, but she perked up with a thought.

"Should I invite her over for 'coffee' next time then?"

 _"_ _ _You know, for such a saint, you're very…naughty."__

"You shouldn't have promised to get Fareeha to sleep with me then."

 _"_ _ _Yeah, like the thought of having hot sex with her didn't cross your mind before I started helping you."__

"Hush your mouth young lady." Angela tried to scold Hana as the girl laughed in her ear.

 _"_ _ _Anyway," Hana started again, while wiping tears from her eyes. "What caused Fareeha to just up and leave like that?"__

"I haven't got a clue. I'll look into it."

 _"_ _ _Copy that. As for now, this mission was a success! See you later!"__

* * *

It was close to midnight, and Hana had decided that she would leave the rest of her grinding on FFXIV online for a later time. Since it was still before midnight, she still technically had two days left before her big first date. As she shut down her computer, thoughts of how her night with Rebecca would, and could go caused her gut to do backflips, and her heart rate picked up.

"Aw geez!" She sighed, falling backwards onto her bed. She picked up her phone to see that Rebecca had messaged her a few times.

"I can't wait for you to take me out in ONE DAY! Laughing emoji." Hana read the first message out loud, and continued from there. "Seriously, I hope this date goes well for both of us. I don't have the best luck when it comes to dating, but I feel like you, and I will make it work somehow. Can't wait to see you…IN ONE DAY! Laughing emoji, a kissy face, and a thumbs up." Hana set her phone aside, and stared at the ceiling.

"Just one more day…"

She heard a rapid knocking on her door, and shot up from her bed to answer it. She opened the door to reveal a down-trodden Angela.

"What happened this time?"

"I think she likes Brigitte!" Angela wailed before dramatically wrapping her arms around Hana's neck, and weeping her shoulder. If Hana could facepalm, she would right about now.

"Brigitte is dating someone already."

"You know how the youth these days are. Can't keep there grubby hands to themselves."

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

Angela pushed herself off of Hana, wiping the tears from her eyes, and putting on a determined face.

"No! I won't allow it!"

"What are you-"

"I'm not going to let some young, beautiful woman take my Fareeha away from me!"

"Okay, let's slow it down here a bit eh?" Hana took Angela's hands in her own. "How about, I come with you to wherever they are to help clear up any confusion?"

"I don't need help on this one," Angela huffed. "I already know what I'm gonna do."

Hana rolled her eyes.

"You're so dramatic." She said. "I'm coming because I know you're gonna do something stupid.

"When have I ever done something stupid in Fareeha's presence?"

"Remember that time you tried to impress her by lifitng double your max weight, and fell over almost breaking your shoulder?"

"I have no recollection of that." Angela pouted.

"Sure ya don't" Hana chuckled. "Come on. Where were they when you last saw them?"

"Getting all touchy in the gym."

Hana let a fuming Angela led the way. She shook her head, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Why did I agree to this?"

* * *

"You're doing great, Brigitte. Just go a little lower to really get the most of it."

"You sure?" Brigitte said lowering with the weight on her shoulders, grunting a bit after lowering herself.

"Trust me, if you want some nice, firm glutes, you must go all the way."

Angela was peeking around the corner, to the entrance to the gym for this entire conversation. Fareeha was spotting Brigitte as she was doing squats. Angela's cheeks were puffed in anger, but Hana found her mother's jealousy to be quite adorable, despite the woman being super old, in Hana's mind.

"I can't believe that fareeha is being so hands on with someone else." Angela fumed.

"Isn't Fareeha just a very hands on person?" Hana asked. " She works well with her hands."

"I bet she does." Angela sighed.

"God, I really need to get Fareeha to bone you." Hana said shoving the blonde woman aside as she casually entered the gym to see Fareeha holding Brigette's sides, and squatting with her to support her. Hana looked back to Angela.

"Once again, I don't see the problem, she does this with everybody."

"Yeah but, she, and I are closer now, and I think she should keep her hands reserved for special purposes." Angela angrily whispered to her loudly.

"You're unbelieveable." Hana rolled her eyes, and strolled over to Fareeha, and Brigitte as they were finishing their session.

"Hana, sweetie! Wait!" Angela continued to whisper loudly from behind the door.

Hana could hear the conversation that started up between Fareeha, and Brigitte again.

"Wow Fareeha, you're workout sessions sure are intense." Brigitte said, flexing, and stretching to shake off the some of the aching in her body. "Maybe you should be my new workout partner." She joked, and shared a laugh with Fareeha.

"I'll consider it. I normally workout alone, but having a regular spotter would be fun."

"Hey Pharah baby," Hana's voice caused both Fareeha, and Brigitte to flinch. Fareeha turned to face Hana.

"Oh hey…Hana. How's it, uh, going?"

Hana took note of Fareeha's tone. She was obviously surprised, but Hana could always tell when something was up when the pitch in Fareeha's voice was higher than usual.

"Are you okay, Fareeha? I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"S-sure! What's on your mind?" Fareeha tried to play cool, but her posture was failing her, and the constant glances towards an equally nervous Brigitte was not helping.

"Well, I was just having a chat with Angie back there," Hana pointed to the door, and Angela quickly hid from sight. "And she mentioned that you two were talking, and you just sorta ran off?"

"Wait, you were talking to Mercy?" Brigitte asked Fareeha.

"Well, yes, but I didn't say anything about what we were doing, I swear!"

Hana eyed the two suspiciously. The way they were talking was making them look much more suspicious than they probably were.

"What were you guys doing?"

"You definitely don't need to worry about that." Fareeha answered.

Hana pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed.

"Okay look, you gals aren't making a good case by giving me vague answers. Also," Hana dragged out the last syllable as she approached Fareeha, closing the space between the two of them so Fareeha couldn't avoid eye contact. "Why can't you tell me, or mom about what you two are doing?"

Fareeha was tripping over her words, trying to come up with some sort of explaination.

"Look Hana, if Fareeha told Angela about what we were doing, she'd go crazy. You know how…emotional she can get." Brigitte said.

Hana eyed Brigitte, and then Fareeha.

The tall woman laughed nervously.

"What she said. A-anyway, Brigs, we should probably get going, right?"

"Right!"

Fareeha stepped away from Hana, who never once stopped staring at her as she hastily packed her duffel bag, and exiting the gym on the far opposite from where Hana entered. She turned back to say one more thing.

"Tell Angie I'm sorry about this." With that, she left the gym, with Brigitte right behind her.

"I have…so many questions." Hana shook her head as she made her way back to Angela. When she reached the door, she saw that Angela was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees as she laid her head down on them.

"I'm such a fool for thinking I had a chance with her." Angela's voice was shaky as she sighed.

"Come on mom, I'm sure that what you, and I are thinking is totally not what's going on here." Hana tried consoling the heartbroken woman.

Angela looked up at Hana, with tears in her eyes.

"Am I really such an emotional person?"

"I've never seen anyone experience any emotion as hard as you do." Hana answered truthfully.

Hana chuckled as she thought of something. She sat down next to Angela and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, remember that time I stubbed my toe on a table leg, and you cried more than I did cause you thought you would have to amputate it."

"That was years ago!" Angela whined.

"Yep, and it's still funny all these years later."

"What was the point of bringing that up? Are you getting back at me for laughing at your text two days ago?"

"What? No, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Sorry if I just made you even more upset."

"Oh it's fine you little troublesome child."

"I think these days you're the more troublesome one."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really! Remember that time you thought you could make Fareeha laugh by tying McCree's shoes together?"

"She did laugh, and this happened yesterday! Also, you told me to do it!"

"Poor gunslinger." Hana broke out into a laugh, and was soon followed by Angela. They fell into a comforting silence a short while after.

"Have you given up on fareeha?" Hana asked.

"The day I do, the world will surely end."

"That's what I like to hear, cause I haven't given up either." HAna released a yawn, and looked at her watch. Her eyes practically jumped out of her head when she saw the time.

"It's one in the morning?!" She stood up. "Sorry Merc, but I've gotta get some shut eye." She said berfore sprinting away back to her room.

"I guess I'll get some sleep as well then."

* * *

Hana slowly shifted from laying on her side, to laying on her back as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She got in a good stretch before sinking back into her bed. She lifted her head to look at her phone. It had just hit noon. She felt like she could sleep a little bit more, but she could stand to be more productive around the base. She groaned, but knew it was better for her to be out, and about. Soldier would no doubt be on her tail if she stayed inside all day.

"I think I'll pay the boys a visit once I'm ready." She thought out loud before getting up, and getting herself ready for the rest of the day.

As Hana got out of the shower, she heard her phone rumbling on the sink. She dried herself off mostly, and reached to pick up the phone to see a text from Tracer.

 _"_ _ _Has anyone told you anything today?"__

Hana raised an eyebrow.

 _"_ _ _Nope. I tried to talk to Fareeha, and Brigitte, but they were acting weird. What's going on?"__

 _"_ _ _Okay good. Does Angela know anything too?"__

 _"_ _ _Based on my convo with the two strongwomen from earlier, I'm positive she doesn't know about whatever it is you guys are up too. Also, what do you mean by 'okay good'?"__

 _"_ _ _Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just a loony old British woman."__

 _"_ _ _You're 26!"__

 _"_ _ _Okay luv, I'll see you later ;)"__

 _"_ _ _What is going on, Lena?! :("__

Hana didn't receive any texts from Lena after that. As she was putting on casual clothing, she constantly looked at her phone, but nothing after that weird chat with the British woman.

"Hmph, maybe she is a loony old bat." Hana said as she adjusted herself in the mirror. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she left to find something to do. As soon as she stepped outside, she looked left to spot Lucio down the hall, looking like he was carrying somethings inside of a box.

"Finally, someone who'll give it to me straight." Hana sighed. "Hey, Lucio! Can we talk for a second?"

Lucio looked back with a face like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry Hana, I gotta jet!" He said, now starting to pick up the pace.

"What the- I Just wanna talk!" Hana was now picking up the pace herself.

"Sorry, no can do!"

Hana was closing in on Lucio at a moderate rate. If Lucio didn't do something quick, then everything would be ruined. Seeing as how he had now other choice, he pulled out his sonic amplifier, and quickly used it to knock Hana back a fair distance, making Hana land squarely on her backside.

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry Hana, but this is for the best!" Lucio's voice faded as he turned down another corridor.

Hana's left eye started twitching, but before she could get even more angry, she received a call from Angela.

"What's going on?" Angela asked as soon as Hana answered.

"I'd like to know that for myself." Hana replied.

Angela sighed through the phone.

"Well, at least the good news is that it wasn't just Fareeha, and Brigitte acting weird. I just ran into Lucio, and he knocked me back with his sonic amplifier!"

"Oh no my poor baby! Are you okay? Do need any special attention? Do you-"

"No, no, I'm fine, really." Hana moved the phone away from her face as she massaged her sore rear end.

"If you say so. I wonder what's got everyone acting all weird today. I just ran into Ana, and Jack myself, and those two were acting like they were caught in the act."

"What were they doing? Cause if it's what I think it is, then I owe Lena 500 dollars."

"They were talking about you."

"Huh? Why me?"

"I couldn't get everything, I just heard them mention your name, and I sprung up."

"You should've waited to get more intel."

"I'm sorry Hana, but I just wanna know what's going on with seemingly everyone today."

Hana paused before saying something to think up a plan.

"Meet me in front of the cafeteria ASAP. We'll discuss our plans there."

* * *

Hana approached the doors to the cafeteria section of the base to see Zarya guarding the door.

 _'_ _ _Are they actually being serious right now?'__ Hana thought. She decided that playing it cool was the best option when approaching Zarya.

"Yo, Zarya. How's it hangin'?"

"You're not allowed in here." The massive Russian woman answered simply.

"Aw come on." Hana whined, letting her good posture slip into a slouch.

"Sorry young Hana, but rules is rules."

"You can't even clue me in on-"

"No."

Hana dramatically groaned, throwing her hands up in the air, and continued to do so until she rounded the corner, out of Zarya's sight. Seconds later, she came back around, sprinting like a mad woman, hoping to get past the wall that was Zarya, but her plan was an epic fail as Zarya stuck her hand out, and Hana ran right into it face first, falling to the ground and grunting in pain. It was like running face first into a cement , and brick wall! Zarya looked down at the beaten Korean girl.

"I'm very sorry, but Tracer tell me you must wait until later today."

"What's going on later today?"

"That's when you find out."

"Thanks for nothing." Hana said through puffed cheeks as she made a big stink about it, trying to make Zarya feel a remote sense of guilt, but Zarya kept her position strong. Never once moving a muscle.

"Oh, you're good."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Hana complimented furiously as she marched away from the cafe entrance. She ran into Angela.

"Perfect timing! Come with me! We're gonna have to bust into the cafeteria another way."

"I dunno about that." Mercy said nervously. "Maybe we should just wait until they are ready to get us."

"There you go, being sensible again. Luckily, I'm not, so we're gonna do this whether you want to or not!"

"Hana, I'm serious! I really do think that waiting is the best option. It may turn out to be a good thing."

"Yeah, I totally see what you're saying, but, what if we didn't do that?"

"Why you want to find out what's going on so badly?"

"Because I have a day left before my first ever date, and everyone is acting all out of whack, and it's making me high strung."

"You should get some rest then."

"I woke up an hour ago."

"Well you don't have to sleep. Just play a game to relax yourself."

Hana shook her head

"No can do. I must find out what's going on here."

Mercy sighed.

"When you do, make sure to tell me. Specifically about what Fareeha, and Brigitte are doing."

"Wait...you're not gonna help me?"

"Sorry Hana," Mercy apologized with a shake of her head. "I'm sitting this one out."

Angela gave Hana a hug, and walked away, leaving behind the slightly stunned Korean girl.

"Is that what it felt like when I wouldn't hang out with her sometimes?" She asked herself.

Hana shook her head to get rid of the nagging negative thoughts. She had to focus on her current mission. Infiltrate the cafeteria through the ventilation system, and find out what the heck is going on!

* * *

Hana surveyed her surroundings as she approached the vents near the public bathroom area. Once she felt that coast was clear, she unscrewed the vent door, and set it down carefully as to not alert anyone who could be nearby. She easily entered the vent system, and began to map out her plan.

"Okay Hana, since the cafeteria is East, that's where you're headed. Once I'm above them, I'll dive in, and find out what the hell…g-goingggg on." Hana felt like the temperature drop insanely fast. She looked around, and saw that the blast of icy wind was coming from where she entered, and she could only take one guess as to who was behind the sudden rush of ice cold she was feeling.

"M-mei…how could you betray me like this?" Hana asked before the cold became too much, and she passed out.

Mei dragged Hana out from the vent, and lifted her over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Hana," She apologized "You'll get to see the big surprise we've got planned for you once you wake up."

Hana stirred awake to find herself tightly tucked into her bed. She tried to free herself, but the person who tucked her in also put her arms under the sheets, so the most she could move was her head, and neck. Feelings of frusrtarion soon took over.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Hana yelled from the top of her lungs. "First Fareeha, and Brigitte are being all nervous, and sweaty, then tracer wants to send me vague texts, Lucio freakin' shoots me, and then Mei tries to freeze me to death! I want answers!"

Hana's door slammed open to reveal Ana.

"Finally," Hana huffed. "Grandma Ana has come to save the day. Can you tell me why everyone has been acting so weird today?"

Ana said nothing as she reached for her sniper, and pulled out a sleeping dart.

"W-what are you gonna do with that sleeping dart?"

"Sorry young Hana," Ana apologized as she aimed at Hana's exposed head, and neck. "You'll find out soon enough."

Hana once again slowly woke up to darkness. From what she could gather, she was now set in a sitting position on a chair, and…was she blindfolded?

 _"_ _ _This isn't gonna end well is it?"__ She thought.

"Mother, you didn't have to shoot her!" She picked up Fareeha's voice

"Eh, I'm one for dramatic flare."

"Wha…just forget it. Is she awake?"

"Check for yourself."

"Ugh, you're such an annoyance."

The blindfold around Hana's heavy eyes came undone, to reveal the silhouettes of familiar people.

"What the…" Was all Hana could muster before blinding white lights enveloped her eye sight. The sudden flash of light was too much, causing the pain to reverberate through her head.

"SURPRI-"

"OH GOD THE PAIN! MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE! TURN THE LIGHTS OFF!" Hana had collapsed to the floor, desperately trying to shield her eyes from the bright lights that was invading her on all sides. The overwatch crew looked on for a little while longer, some looking at Hana with smirks on their face, presumably trying to hold back laughter, while others seemed genuienly concerned for the girl's rapidly deteriorating eye health.

"Quick, turn the lights off!" Jack called out to Mei, who quickly shut the lights off, and flicked the switches that would normally light up the cafeteria. She quickly rushed over to Hana's side.

"Oh my goodness! Hana, are you okay?" She shook the Korean girl until she stirred from her prone position on the floor.

"Yeah Mei, it's not like I've spent the whole day trying to find out why the heck you guys have been acting all weird., and now, I'm blind because of it!"

"Yeah," Mei responded with a nervous laugh. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea for all of us to act so suspicious, but we wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me? For what?"

"Lena told us that you were going on a big date a few days ago, so we decided to throw you a little party to celebrate your first ever date."

"Oh," Hana nodded slowly. "So that's why you were all being so secretive!"

"We're sorry we couldn't tell you. We just wanted to do something special for you."

"Aw, you guys are so cool. If I could see, I'd give you a hug."

"Well I'm right here." Mei said invitingly, opening her arms for a hug.

Hana eyes were practically glued shut, but she smiled anyway before moving right only to find that she was gripping at the air, and not Mei.

"I'm uh, to your left."

"I-I knew that."

Mei laughed.

"No you didn't." Mei gave Hana a tight hug as the two laughed. When they finished, Hana turned around.

"Now, I'd love to give you all a hug, but I'm pretty sure that I'm actually blind, and my eyelids are basically stapled shut, so can someone take me to Mercy please?"

"Um, Hana? We're behind ya." She heard McCree call out to her.

Hana swiftly turned around, and tried to play off her mistake.

"I knew that."

She could hear the sound of several people face-palming.

* * *

"So you guys thought it would be a good idea to surprise a young girl, who's not used to being exposed to such amounts of light, by flashing her with blinding white light from all sides?" Mercy asked as she carefully examined Hana's face.

Fareeha crossed her arms, and laid back in her seat.

"You know now that you say it out loud, I'm surprised none of us said anything about how bad of an idea that was to Tracer." Fareeha responded to the doctor's question.

"For a group of intellectual people as ourselves, we're quite daft when it comes to certain things aren't we?" Angela asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." Was all Fareeha said.

A bit of silence fell in the room. Hana stayed quiet to allow Mercy to do her thing.

"Okay, so your eyelids burn, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, so I'm going to apply some ointment to your eyelids, and give you some glasses that with protect your eyes from harsh lighting, okay?"

"Thanks, mom."

Fareeha smiled at the little interaction between Hana, and Angela. The two were really like a true family. More so than the bond that everyone in Overwatch already had with each other. It made her heartbeat faster, but she couldn't understand why.

 _"_ _ _Is there room for one more in there?"__ She blushed lightly at the sudden thought.

She continued to look on as Angela finished applying the ointment, which allowed Hana to open her eyes half way. The young woman was thankful for the advancements in healing, and medicine that Angela had discovered. She allowed the doctor to apply the dark shades.

"Cool," Hana said before Angela quickly planted a kiss on her forehead. "Aw, come on." Hana said, playfully shoving Angela away as the two giggled. As they calmed down, Angela sneaked a look at Fareeha, and continued to smile, making the mocha skinned woman's face turn a shade of red as she smiled back. Hana shifted herself so that she was now sitting up on the bed in Angela's office. She looked bak, and forth between Fareeha, and Angela through her shades, and decided to check herself out in the nearby mirror.

"Man, do I look cool or what? I wonder what Rebecca's gonna think about these."

"You should get some well deserved rest. You don't wanna be on edge tomorrow like you were today." Fareeha suggested.

"You're right." Hana snapped her fingers in appreciation towards Fareeha before turning to Angela.

"Thank you for helping me." Hana bowed. "How long do I have to wear these?"

"Aw, no need to thank me. I'm just doing my job. Since they're a pair of special glasses I designed, and created myself, you'll only have to wear those for a week compared to the 3 weeks it takes for burning eyelids to heal. The glasses will also sooth any headaches you'll get from staring at something bright for too long, so wear those when you go on your gaming escapades okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Hana comically saluted. "Okay guys, I gotta go. See ya later." Hana quickly left the office, leaving Angela, and Fareeha to themselves.

"So," Angela dragged out the word as she turned to Fareeha. "You wanna come back to my place for some coffee?"

"It's 8pm Angie." Fareeha cocked an eyebrow at the woman as she stood on.

"Howaboutsometeathen?!" Angela covered her mouth quickly from her loud, and painfully desperate outburst.

"I dunno," Fareeha said with doubt. "I'm not much of a tea person."

"But, I wanted to continue to spend time with you since you cut it short this morning."

That last part made Fareeha feel guilty, but she still wasn't really sure about this.

"I can make a mean green tea. It'll ease your nerves instantly. It'll be grand! Please?"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop by. Just for you."

"Perfekt!" The doctor cheered happily.

"Am I late?" A puffing Tracer ran into the office with no warning.

"I wanted to tell Hana I'm sorry for making her go kinda blind."

"Oh no, she just left, but I do have something to ask of you." Angela said ominously, sending a shiver of fear up both Lena, and Fareeha's spine.

"What would that be?" Tracer asked nervously.

If there was one thing Fareeha learned about Angela, it was that despite her kind nature, the Swiss woman was truthfully one of the most frightening people she had ever met. She was quick, and deadly. If she wasn't so good natured, Fareeha believed that the doctor probably would've become an Assassin of some kind. Fareeha blinked once, and Angela had Lena in a tight headlock.

"Please don't teach my daughter anything about flirting ever again, okay sweeite?" She asked Lena nicely.

"Y-yes ma'am." Lena flailed helplessly in Angela's grip like a noodle. Once she was let go, she quickly fled the scene with her mouth puckered as the fear of Anegla probably doing something even worse to her nagged her thoughts.

Angela dusted herself off before flashing an innocent look Fareeha's way.

"Where were we?"

"Heading to your place." Freeha answered quickly. She locked arms with the swiss blonde, and tugged her along lighty, earning herself a giggle from Angela.

 _"_ _ _Sweet Ra, she's scary sometimes."__ Fareeha thought as Angela began to spark up a new conversation.

* * *

 ** **WHAT'S THIS?! Two chapters within a few days of each other? After two months of nothing? I know, I know, I'm still kicking myself over missing that June deadline, but I've got a ridiculous amount of free time on my hands for the next week, and a half, and if I don't get at least one more chapter out before this sweet time of rest, and relaxation ends, I'm gonna be so mad at myself! Anyway, thanks for the continued support, and shoutout to SassySapphic, and those who have reviewed this story before you. It's kinda disheartening when I log in, and don't see any reviews coming in, but it's nice to know that people are really digging my work, so thanks to all of you that have shared your thoughts on my story. It really helps motivate me to stay or even improve my level of consistency. Now, on to the trivia, and notes!****

 ** **-Angela was originally also going to be blinded by light along with Hana, and Ana would be the one treating them.****

 ** **\- "Perfekt" obviously means perfect in German.****

 ** **-I wanted to add the twist that Angela was in on it the whole time, but I scrapped it cause I wasn't feeling that.****

 ** **-Originally even before the chapter summary at the end of chapter 6, I was going to have Hana, and Angela run into Fareeha, and Brigitte throughout the chapter, and make it seem like the two were doing naughty things before it is revealed that they were planning a surprise for Hana before her big date, but I figured I could get more comedy out of using various overwatch members. Also, if I went that route, it would've included a decreasingly depressed Mercy as the chapter progressed, and I wanted this chapter to have some humor.****

 **-I feel like there's a lot of scene transitions/breaks in this chapter, which leads to my belief that I rushed it, cause I probably could've fleshed out a few scenes**

 ** **-I sorta wrote this final draft of the chapter as I went along. I always wanted to do something with Hana and Zarya so I leaped at the chance.****

 ** **-This isn't a note, more so just a thought. I'm thinking of changing the name of this story to Hana plays wing-girl, since being a matchmaker would mean that she's taking Angela, and Fareeha, and putting the two in situations that make them closer, and start to like each other. I might just keep the name just for sentimental sake though since it's my first story.****

 ** **How was the chapter? I REALLY feel like I rushed this, but I still got over 5K words somehow. Also, do you peeps enjoy the lengthy chapters? Personally, I'm one of those people who melt with joy at a story that's like well over 20K in words, and a good amount of chapters.****

 ** **Chapter 8: La Gran Cita!- FINALLY! We're at the day of Hana's big date with the lovely Rebecca. As Rebecca, and Hana have a lovely night out, they are secretly being followed by a few members of the Overwatch crew, when Winston is able to get some information out of the Metro Caper's computer that someone they've have prior experiences with actually knows Rebecca! Will Hana's date actually lead them to this person? Find out in the next chapter of Hana the matchmaker!****


	9. Chapter 8:La gran Cita! Part 1

**Chapter 8: La Gran Cita! Part 1.**

Today was the big day. At 7PM later on in the day, Hana would make good on that promise she made to her new friend, Rebecca, and take her out on a date. For the past four days, the two shared some texts, and calls expressing their own excitement as well as their own nervousness. If the both of these girls were nervous before, than it was going to get kicked into overdrive. On Hana's side, things weren't looking up. With all of the things that was going on in the past four days, she forget to pick out a place to eat, hang out, never asked for Rebecca's address, and worst of all, she didn't have a suitable outfit ready. As you can imagine, this meant that she was currently scouring through her closet for something that she prayed Rebecca would think highly of. She tried on a fancy red dress with silts that ended just under her knees. Some skinny jeans with high heeled sneakers, and an off shoulder shirt. She even tried to rock a red tank top, and washed jeans. Nothing seemed to be appealing in Hana's mind.

"Ugh, what am I gonna do? I've tried on three different outfits already, and it's two in the afternoon!" Something went off in Hana's head that filled her with dread. "My hair!" She whined. "Should I keep it like this? Maybe I should put my hair in a pin up like Angela does! No no no, that's not gonna work. Maybe if I cut it short?" Hana's thoughts were voicing themselves at a hundred miles a minute. She had to take a girl out in five hours, and things weren't looking too good.

A knock on the door brought her out of her transfixed state, she quickly fled from her giant walk in closet to answer the door. She was surprised to find that it was Fareeha on the other side.

"Bad time, Fareeha. I'm not doing so well right now."

"What appears to be the problem?" Fareeha asked, letting herself in. "Oh, and hello by the way."

"I said hi to you this morning!" Hana yelled from her closet room.

"I don't recall."

"Of course you don't." Hana peered her head from the doorway of her closet. "Because you were getting all flirty, and close with mom."

Fareeha's face grew hot.

"W-we were not." Fareeha defended horribly.

Hana laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"You guys were holding hands…IN PUBLIC! Have you no shame? Doing such naughty things with Angela for everyone to see." She said with a raise of one of her eyebrows.

The thought of naughty things, and Angela left Fareeha speechless. She covered her face in shame, and started taking deep breathes to calm herself down.

 _"It's okay Fareeha."_ She exhaled. _"You're hear to help Hana."_

"Say, do you need help with anything? Maybe something to wear on your date?" Fareeha asked, trying to shift the topic towards less...perverse places.

Hana came out of her closet again, and looked at Fareeha with a surprised, but amused look.

"You, Fareeha Amari, want to help me, Hana Song, with choosing a fashionable attire to wear on my date tonight?"

"Look, I know I'm not the most experienced with this, but I think we could find a common interest through our fashion sense?"

"Angie sent you, didn't she?" Hana squinted at the taller woman.

"I'm afraid not." Fareeha shook her head with a smile. "I'm helping you on my own."

Hana eyed the woman before her suspiciously before eventually allowing her in the closet. Fareeha took a long around, letting out a whistle in amazement.

"This is a really nice closet you've got here." Fareeha complimented.

"Can you imagine having so many clothes, and not being able to find anything suitable to wear? I should just donate most of these to people who truly need some clothes."

"While that is very kind of you, I believe you're not piecing things together properly. Let me see what I can find, and you tell me what you think, right?"

"Sure." Hana said unenthusiastic-ally. She was willing to let Fareeha help, but she was ready to turn down any, and every outfit piece that she would give her to try on. Fareeha's fashion sense wasn't bad, but Hana noticed Fareeha's affinity for a more boy-ish look. Hana wanted something cute, and simple to wear. She was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Fareeha approach her, holding a black, and white bomber jacket, with black jeans, and a pair of black and white, Chuck Taylor all star converse sneakers. It wasn't bad actually, but it seemed to scream high school jock from the 80s.

"You sure love the black, and white color scheme." Hana said as Fareeha dropped the outfit pieces into her arms.

"I think it looks cool." Fareeha beamed.

"Let's get this over with." Hana sighed as she pushed past Fareeha out of her closet, and into the bathroom. The action made Fareeha felt less enthusiastic about doing this. She really wanted to do a bit of bonding with Hana, but it looked like this wasn't gonna work out. She decided to take a quick phone call. Calling the one person who practically knew Hana as if she were her own daughter…

"Hello," Came the angelic voice through Fareeha's phone

"Hello Angie." Was all Fareeha said before she heard the sound of something being knocked over on the other end.

"Oh hey, Fareeha sweetie! What do you need?"

"I'm helping Hana pick something out to wear on her date later tonight."

"How nice of you! Have you two found something yet?" Angela began twirling her hair with her free hand's index finger.

"That's kinda why I called you."

"Hmm, let me guess. You're worried that what you like won't be the things that Hana likes?"

"You're right on the nose with that one," Fareeha laughed. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"The answer is fairly simple there my dear. Think about who Hana is, and from there just imagine the style of clothes that appeal to her the most."

Fareeha thought for a brief moment.

"Well obviously, she's a gaming prodigy so I'm positive she should have a shirt resembling something of that nature around here."

"There you go! I think you can handle it from here, right? I've got some paperwork to fill out."

"Yes, I've got it all under control. Do you want me to bring you anything while you're working?"

Angela gasped dramatically.

"Oh, you're so nice today! What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just doing my part." Fareeha shrugged as she began to look through Hana's clothes.

"I think I'll have have some tea then."

"Same as last night?" Fareeha heard the closet door open, and close as she asked that.

"Yeah," Mercy said with shy tone to her voice. "Same as last night."

"Okay then I'll see you in a little while."

"Don't keep me waiting too long."

Fareeha, and Mercy shared a laugh, and let the conversation end right afterwards.

"So what things did you two do last night?" Hana asked, now rocking the set of clothes Fareeha gave her.

"All we did was share each other's company, and had some nice, warm tea."

"Gross." Hana was disgusted.

"There's nothing wrong with what we did last night!" Fareeha defended.

"Oh I'm not saying there's anything wrong, but to coat your dirty doings in code talk?!" Hana feigned shock.

"Whatever, let's just find you another damn outfit, and be done with this." Fareeha was becoming agitated at this point. She was cycling through Hana's clothes a little bit more aggressively.

"Slow down there Fareeha, I'm only teasing."

Fareeha stopped, and let out a sigh.

"I know, but…in this past week, people have been saying things about Angie, and I being together."

"I mean, you two are pretty close, and have been spending much more time together this week more than ever."

"Yes, but why can't we just be really good friends instead of intimate partners?"

"Because we all know that that's not how the both of you feel?"

"How do you know how I feel?" Fareeha's agitation returned as she turned to look at Hana, and the shorter girl slowly backed up in response.

"Don't lie to yourself, Fareeha!" Hana said quickly. "I've seen the way you two look at each other, and if I'm gonna be honest you two are so unbelievably gay, it's a miracle that you're not together yet!"

"I-I…"

"I saw the way you were looking at Angie, and I when she kissed my forehead, and I shoved her away at the infirmary. The way you blushed when she shot a look your way. You want in on this thing with Angela, and I. I bet that's why you're helping me right now isn't it?"

Fareeha looked stunned. Her mouth agape, with a look of absolute perplexity.

"H-how-"

"I've been orphaned for ten years, saw a lot of things, met a kind woman who introduced me to you lot, and from there I've gotten to travel the world, and gotten to know you, and many other people over the course of six years. I'm surprisingly very perceptive." Hana said passively with a shrug of her shoulders.

Fareeha's right eye twitched.

"Hey, your eye does that twitchy thing when you're annoyed too?!"

Fareeha slowly laid her head in her hands, and sighed. This young woman was a box full of mysteries.

"Okay, I admit it! I'm helping you because I really enjoy that mother, and daughter bond you two have, and I selfishly want to be a part of it so badly."

"I don't get why though. You, and Ana are super close, even though you both have a very warped way of showing your love for one another. That, and all of us here at overwatch are like one big family aren't we?"

"Yes, and within that family we all have our own unique ties to each other, and I'm fond of the one you, and Angie share."

Hana thought over Fareeha's words for a minute, and a smile soon donned her face.

"Aw, you're so adorable." She said to Fareeha sweetly.

"Wha-?"

"You wanna be my abeoji!"

"Your what?" Fareeha gulped.

"My daddy!"

Fareeha inhaled sharply, but it went down the wrong pipe, and she began coughing, and sputtering madly.

"Oh no papa, are you okay?" Hana said in a played up, innocent tone as she rushed over to Fareeha's side.

"I…I hate you…" Fareeha managed to say before letting out a few lighter coughs as Hana laughed.

When Hana calmed down, the both of them began to look through Hana's plethora of clothes.

"Seriously, though," Hana said, catching Fareeha's attention. "You'd make a pretty cool dad."

Fareeha buried herself deeper in the mission at hand to find Hana a suitable outfit, not even daring to answer her.

"Fareeha, I'm not joking." Hana called over to the older woman, who now had her eyes closed as she fumbled through the many shirts, that Hana had in this section of her closet.

"How many dads would be knee deep in their daughter's closet, trying to help her find something nice to wear on her date? I don't imagine many are doing that."

"Oh will you give it a rest?" Fareeha shouted, yanking a shirt out from it's place, and turning around, fuming at Hana. "I'll be your father when I'm good and ready!" She only realized what she said too late after she saw Hana barely holding back another laugh.

"You're such a bothersome child!" Fareeha gripped the t shirt in her hands.

Hana was about to let out another chuckle, but instead gasped when she saw the shirt in Fareeha's hand. It was the classic Legend of Zelda life bar which read the word "LIFE" in red, and under it, three red hearts.

"Oh my gosh!" Hana rushed up to Fareeha, and gave her a giant hug, before yanking the shirt from the confused Egyptian woman, and looking at it with giant sparkling eyes. "It's perfect!" She squealed in delight.

"You're…welcome?"

Hana spun around, and looked at Fareeha with those same sparkling eyes.

"You're the best dad ever!"

Fareeha blushed, and looked away.

"Whatever, let's just find some other stuff for you to wear." Fareeha tried to brush it off, and continue. She continued to look, ignoring the oddly warm feeling tingling up her spine, and picked out blue jeans, along with a black hooded sweater.

"Actually, I'm good with what I've got.

Fareeha remembered that hana was wearing the apparel she gave her originally. A major part of her felt proud that Hana seemed to come around to the look.

"Alright, so I believe my work here is done, so I'll take my leave. I hope you have a wonderful night." Fareeha bowed slightly before making her way out of Hana's closet. As she reached the door, Hana gave her a hug from behind.

"I really appreciate you helping me."

"It was nothing, really."

"Trust me," Hana laughed. "It means more to me than you realize."

Fareeha smiled at the shorter girl, and tussled her hair.

"Also, this bomber jacket is pretty sweet. I thought I was gonna hate it, but this goes great with those shades that Angela gave me."

"Oh yeah, I knew something was missing." Fareeha remembered. "Why aren't you wearing them right now?"

Hana suddenly realized her mistake.

"W-well I don't-"

"Do not make me tell your mother. Put them on, and keep them on for the rest of the day! Understand?"

Hana sighed.

"Yes, dad," She groaned dramatically

"Good, but stop calling me that! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to deliver some hot tea to Angie."

"Ew, gross! Get out!" Hana pushed Fareeha from her closet to the door to her room, gave her a shove through the door, and closed it. Fareeha looked at the door with a swelling sense of accomplishment flowing through her.

"Can't wait till I tell Angie about this!"

The doctor heard a knock on her office door.

"Come in," She said. The person who had come to see her was Fareeha carrying two cups of green tea.

"Ah, you've arrived." Angela said happily as Fareeha handed her a cup, setting her own down on the table, and proceeded to flop onto Angela's couch in exhaustion. Angela giggled at the woman.

"So how was it?" She spun in her chair to face Fareeha, and took a sip of her tea.

"I didn't know managing a young woman could be so emotionally draining." Fareeha sighed. "How do you do it?"

"I just give Hana all the love I can as a mother figure. It takes a lot of work, considering how she's still growing and experiencing so many new things, but just being there for her, and letting her know that she has all of my love, and support helps."

"Do you get anything in return?"

"The satisfaction, and pride of raising an amazing young woman, as well as reciprocated love."

Fareeha nodded from her position on the couch.

"So that's what I felt." She thought out loud.

"You know, I'm really happy that you decided to do some bonding with Hana today."

"It was no big deal." Fareeha shrugged.

"trust me, it means more to me than you realize." Angela moved to where Fareeha was half laying down on the couch, and laid a hand on the prone woman's thigh. Something about this felt familiar to her interactions with Hana minus the...hand on thigh part.

"She hangs out with everybody, but you took the time to go and help her with something life changing. Normally she would come to me with stuff like that, but for you to take initiative will mean a lot to her." Fareeha never stopped looking at Angela as the blonde woman said all of this to her. Angela hesitated, but leaned in and gave Fareeha a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered into Fareeha's ear, sending chills up her spine.

"Y-you're welcome." She replied slowly. She noticed that Angela never moved her hand from her thigh, and certain thoughts began to fester in the back of her mind, but she refused to let them take over. At least not yet.

"Angie, we need to talk," Fareeha sighed. "About…us."

Before the conversation could even begin, they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fareeha, but this will have to wait." Angela said, donning her reading glasses again, and rolling back over to her desk to pick up her papers, before heading for the door. Fareeha could feel her right eye twitching. Angela opened the office door to see Ana, with a look on her face that said that there was something big going down.

"Fareeha is in here right?" The silver haired woman asked.

Angela simply stepped to the side to reveal Fareeha sitting on the couch.

"What's the trouble?" Fareeha asked, taking note of Ana's expression.

"I was working with Tracer, and Winston on the laptop we got from the detectives at the precinct, and we found something that currently puts young Hana in jeopardy."

Fareeha, and Angela's eyes both went wide in sync. Angela gasped, dropping the bundle of papers she held to her chest.

"What kind of danger is my baby in?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fareeha quickly got up from her position on the couch, and made her way up to Angela, pulling the shocked woman into a hug.

"Nothing will happen to Hana. I promise." Fareeha looked to her mother, with Angela still in her arms.

"Let me see what you've found."

"This isn't good." An exassperaeted Winston rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up towards his forehead as he did so. "What could they possibly want with Hana? It makes no sense to me!" His thought were racing as he read the journal entries over, and over again.

"If I were to hazard a guess, I would say that they want her to get to one of us." Tracer said, never taking her eyes off the countless amounts of designs for some sort of machinery they found within the laptop's files.

"That is very plausible. With some of these descriptions of inventions made for brainwashing, and using nano machines to take over a person's body, and make them perform acts against their will, we can safely conclude that they want to use Hana to get to-"

The doors to Winston's lab opened, with Ana, Fareeha, and Angela making their way through to where Winston, and Tracer where currently stationed.

"Angela," Tracer breathed. A sad look painted her usually energetic face.

"What did you find when I was gone?"Ana asked, noticing Tracer's sad expression.

"They want to create weapons that brainwash people, and use nano machines that take control of a person's physical actions and thoughts. They want Hana, but it's only so that they can get to you Angela." Tracer explained.

The air seemed to grow thick inside the lab. Winston kept accessing more files from the laptop, Tracer looked at Fareeha, and Angela with a face that said "I'm sorry.", while Ana kept her head down. Fareeha pulled Angela closer with her own arm. Her grip tightened slightly. Angela looked at Fareeha's very serious expression with a worried one of her own.

"Fareeha," She called softly.

"I'm not going to let them take you from me." Fareeha never looked at Angela when she said this.

"Fareeha."

"They already tried to once! I refuse to-"

Angela cupped Fareeha's face in her hands to stop the other woman from speaking.

"Listen to me," Angela said sternly, earning a nod from Fareeha. "Whatever happens to me, please don't allow it to overtake your rational thinking."

"You know I will be coming to rescue you if they do manage to get you, right?"

"Yes, yes I know you will."

"Then why are you telling me this? Have you already accepted the outcome?"

"No, I haven't. I just don't want you to die because you were too headstrong, and tried to save me by yourself." Angela could feel the tears welling up at the thought of Fareeha dying tragically just for her.

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment, but we've found the person who's been working with that guy you and Hana caught." Winston ushered them over to his screen.

"Who is it?" Ana asked.

 **So…it's been like a whole year… I think? I apologize deeply. College got in the way, I've become super lazy with my writing. Truth is that this chapter has been sitting on my files for an entire year. My will to write just sort of left, and I got wrapped up in reading other fanfiction, ontop of life being shitty for me for the past few months. Can't guarantee when I'll upload for this story again, but I wanna finish it. I've read, and followed too many stories on here that haven't been updated in years(Some as far back as being last updated 9 freaking years ago), and I don't wanna leave people hanging. I decided to start writing to give people stories they can come back and read in their entirety for years to come. It may take a while, but I'm gonna rehab myself back into writing shape.**

 **With all that said, onwards to the Trivia.**

 **-So Soldier 76 is gay now, which puts a damper on my little side story between himself and Ana. If anyone remembers, or if you're reading this story all in one go, you would notice the little interactions I got sprinkled in between the two. The intention was always to keep it as close friends with a hint of something more. Maybe I can still do that because it's fanfiction I'm writing after all. I'll think about it.**

 **-Pretty sure Fareeha going into the closet, and coming out with more resolve about her relationship with Angie was a giant coming out of the closet metaphor that I did by accident.**

 **-Orginally, this chapter was over 10K words, so I cut it in half. The second half is currently under reconstruction.**

 **-La Gran Cita translates to the big date in Spanish**

 **-Thinking about doing a MEKAmechanic story at some point. Look out for it if anyone's interested.**

 **It's been a year, but I wanna say, thanks for all the peeps who liked, and followed the story in the time I was gone. It wasn't much, but hell, even seeing on person follow this story in the time I was away does more for my motivation than anything. Hope you enjoyed, and stick around for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9:La gran Cita! Part 2

**Chapter 9: La Gran Cita! Part 2.**

Rebecca sat on the edge of her bed, playing with her hands. A sign of anxiousness. She was only in her under garments, preparing to take a shower, and then notify Hana of where she currently resided. Rebecca will be the first to admit, that even though she is the teasing type, she could actually be quite a spaz around people she really liked. It was a weird mix with Hana. Something about the Overwatch hero allowed her to be confident, but still catch butterflies in her stomach like no other. Someone who could make her feel like that had to be someone worth something special.

"Okay Rebs," She spoke to herself softly. "All you have to do is open up to her. Don't let her get the impression that you're just a girl who likes to tease, and be a bit naughty. You're so much more than that, and Hana is going to be wowed by your awesomeness."

She heard knocking on her room door, and a woman with a half shaved hairstyle, her dark purple, and pink hair combed over to rest on her left, peeked her head through the door.

"Eek," Rebecca squealed as she tried to cover herself. "Olivia, what are you doing?!"

"Whoops, my bad," The woman named Olivia, laughed in her thick Mexican accent, as she pulled her head back, and stood behind the door. "I didn't think you'd be doing that before a date."

Rebecca's tan face turned bright red.

"I hate you!"

"Sabes que, I love you too!"

Rebecca huffed in annoyance, and for some reason, Olivia took it as an invitation to come into her room, and sit next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong Rebs," The Latina asked, pulling the brunette close to her by the shoulder. "You nervous about tonight?"

"Nervous doesn't even begin to describe it. I-I just don't wanna mess things up like I usually do."

"Hey, don't blame yourself for what happened with that cabrón! She didn't know what she had in you."

"Thanks, Olivia." Rebecca leaned into the hug a little further to show her appreciation. "But still," She sighed. "I've never had anything serious before, and I feel like things can get there with Hana."

"Hana…" Olivia drawled.

"You know her?" Rebecca looked up to Olivia.

"No no." The Latina smiled. "I just used to date a Hana back in my youth. She was too wild for me, honestly."

That bit of information peaked some interest in Rebecca.

"What do you look for in a significant other?

"Sorry sweet cheeks," Sombra said as she absent mindedly checked her finger nails. "I can't tell you everything about me."

"Whatever." Rebecca rolled her eyes, slipped out of Olivia's hold, and made her way to the bathroom. "Now get out," She commanded. "You know how I feel about being seen in the nude."

"How will you be able to have sex with Hana if you won't even let yourself free in front of me?" Olivia teased. Her answer was a bathroom door, slammed shut, and locked. Once the shower started running, Olivia allowed her facade to fade away. An evil grin found itself glued to her face.

"Oh Hana," She sighed longingly. "It's a shame that Talon wants me to get you to them, because I just want you all to myself."

"IT'S SOMBRA?!" Angela, and Fareeha asked in unison.

"This is a very troubling situation." Winston said with eyebrows raised, leaning back in his chair.

"Last we heard from her was that time she was stalking Hana around her sixteenth birthday, but why would she suddenly pop back up." Tracer asked.

"Most likely she has to involved in Talon's plans again. Surely she should know that we are preparing for anything, especially after your outings in New York over this past week." Winston turned to Fareeha, and Angela in response.

"Where is her current location?" Ana asked, prompting Tracer to turn back to her station, to look for the file.

"She made the mistake of disclosing her location to her partner when they were exchanging some information. She's operating out of Kent Apartments in Williamsburg."

"Hopefully that's not so close to Hana's date," Angela said hopefully.

"She's staying with a girl named Rebecca."Tracer spoke again. Fareeha rubbed her temples at this revelation.

"What's the matter Fareeha?" Ana noticed her daughter's troubled state of mind, and made a move to console her.

"Hana is going out with someone named Rebecca."

"There are plenty of Rebeccas in New York alone. It's just a coincidence." Ana tried to assure her daughter.

"Well I hope for Hana's sake that you're right." Winston focus never moved from the task at hand, but his voice was sincere. He was fortunate to be one of the first people Hana gravitated towards when Angela first brought the young Korean to Overwatch. She was shy, but showed a great appreciation, and knowledge for the technical aspect of the job that Tracer, and Winston specialized in. It would take a few years, but Hana herself would eventually join the two. He would hate to see a twisted individual from Hana's past come back and do her any harm. That's when an idea popped up in Winston's head.

"Winston," He said to himself. "You're a genius!" He rose from his seat, raising his arms in victory, startling everyone in the room. Tracer simply looked at him with a look of amusement, Ana looked at him as if he were stupid, and Angela, jumped into Fareeha's arm, forcing the Egyptian woman to hold her bridal style.

"Mate, you alright?" Tracer asked.

This question brought Winston out his elation, as he looked at Tracer, and then the other three women in the room. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," He laughed as Fareeha gently set Angela down.

"What's the plan?" She said casually as Angela began dusting her off.

 _ **"I live in Kent Apartments in Williamsburg."**_

 _ **"Ew you live there? I hope you don't show up wearing 60's hipster clothing."**_

 _ **"Aw man, you never told me you hated hipsters."**_

Hana laughed at Rebecca's reply. It was now 6pm, and she was making her way towards the transportation section of the base as she was texting Rebecca. Once she was there, she was startled to see Fareeha, Tracer, and Angela waiting for her.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked the three women suspiciously.

"Well, what we are doing is definitely not follow-" Fareeha elbowed Tracer in the stomach before she could finish that thought. The Brit crumpled into a heap on the floor, clutching her stomach like her life depended on it.

"We're just here to wish you good luck one more time before you finally set off on your date."

Hana watched Fareeha's face, looking for any signs of a facade, but her own face softened when she realized that Fareeha had nothing to hide from her. She was too honest.

"Thanks, dad." Hana smiled as Fareeha became a stuttering mess next to Angela as the blonde's mood changed drastically.

"Oh my gosh, she made you her father figure!" She was giddy as she trapped Fareeha in a death hug, soon joined by Hana.

"Don't worry mom," Hana started to speak obnoxiously loud. "I'll book the wedding, AND the hotel for your naughty honeymoon getaway!" She quickly let go, but not before winking at the now stunned Angela. She stepped over Tracer. Petting her back as the woman groaned in pain.

"Hope you didn't catch an ulcer from that blow." She joked before taking a transportation pad, laying it on the ground, and set the coordinates.

"Seriously though Fareeha, thanks for this sweet bomber jacket. It actually goes well with these shades." Hana waved as she felt herself become enveloped in light. Fareeha shot her the middle finger, and Hana feigned hurt in response before she, along with the transporter, was gone.

"Thanks…for stopping me…" Tracer grunted as she picked herself up from the heap she laid in on the floor. "I could have seriously screwed up for us."

"Yeah," Fareeha answered, but Tracer noticed the softness of her voice.

"You know how Hana is. She's become a bit of a tease."

Fareeha, and Angela looked at each other, and for a moment, the air changed. The tension was so thick, even Tracer felt it.

"Hey you two! Let's focus on the job at hand, yeah?"

Fareeha, and Angela looked back at Tracer, and nodded.

Hana's journey landed her in front of the apartment building that Rebecca currently resided. She took a long look at the pristine, gray, and white building admiring it's simple, yet clean design. She whistled in amusement. When she finished, she made a move for the door, but remembered that Rebecca never told her what floor she lived on. Hana pulled out her phone to text her, but she made the mistake of walking forward as her mind was on the phone, leading her to run into someone she wish she would never see since that incident three years ago.

"I'm so-" she froze as the woman in front of her gathered her bearings.

"Ay diablo. Some people just can't watch…" That thought was never going to finish as the woman in front of Hana's gaze slowly went from anger to mischievous. Hana felt herself panic, but she couldn't move. The shock from seeing Sombra again after all these years, brought back a wave of bad memories. The Latina made her move right then and there, snaking her arms around the girl's mid section, and slowly pulled her in for a very close hug that Hana was not enjoying in the slightest.

"Isn't this how fated lovers meet?" Sombra whispered in Hana's ear. "Bumping into each other in some random area by sheer coincidence?" Her voice lowered until there was a rasp to it. "I told you all those years ago that you will be mine, and this meeting proves it."

Sombra was met with a powerful slap across her face, sending her reeling back, and clutching her stricken face.

"We were never, nor will we EVER be a thing, Sombra. I'm sorry, but…you're just a massive creep."

Sombra sucked her teeth.

"You can't continue to deny that what we have is special."

Hana felt a headache coming, and started to rub her temples.

"You broke into my room, and tried to sleep with me!" She was hoping that Sombra would get the message.

"I knew deep in my heart that it was the only way I could express my love for you away from the crowd of people." Sombra passionately proclaimed.

"I think it was a mistake to whack you over the head with my binder."

Sombra titled her head at this, clearly having no memory of this event taking place.

"Look," Hana sighed before lifting her shades on her forehead, and placing her hands on her stalker's shoulders. "It took me a very long time to get over what happened. I went to therapy, had my fair share of nightmares, took self defense classes, I'm currently learning a martial art, and just trying to keep you out of my thoughts. I would like to go back to doing so, so can you please disappear for like, five years this time?"

"Will you be waiting for me?" Was all Sombra asked, and Hana sighed hopelessly, and moved past Sombra.

"You won't get up to her apartment without me."

Hana slowly turned her head to look at Sombra again.

"I know you're here to take that girl Rebecca out on a date. She's a cute one, but I think you deserve better."

It took a lot of will power for Hana to not punch Sombra, so what she did instead of inhale sharply, and then exhale slowly.

"Take me to her."

"Tell me that you truly do love me, like I love you."

"Hmm, or, I could just report you to the authorities."

"I will break out, and continue to hound you where ever you go, mi amor."

Hana held her face in her hands. How could someone be so madly in love with a person they barely knew? She knew that if she didn't do something, Sombra would continue to be a disservice to her life. But what could she possibly do?

That's when an idea clicked in her head. She didn't like it, but if it meant she wouldn't have to deal with Sombra for a long time, she would do it.

Hana swallowed her pride, and turned up every bit of charisma, and seductive power she could muster in her clumsy self.

"Sombra," She cooed, earning raised eyebrows and slightly wide eyes from the woman.

Hana closed the distance between them slowly, and draped her arms over Sombra's shoulders, and pulling back so her hands were now cupping Sombra's face.

"I'm afraid you were right." Hana's expression was shy, and she bit her lip for added effect. Sombra never broke eye contact, electing to stand frozen still, with her mouth slightly agape. Hana knew she had her in the palm of her hands.

"I've been lying to myself this whole time," She continued. "I-I'm madly in love with you, but please, give me time to sort out my feelings, as I'm currently in a trying time in my life."

Sombra nodded dumbly.

"I will wait for you as long as it takes."

Hana closed the space in between their faces, until she could feel Sombra's breathe on her lips.

"Good," She said in a low voice. "Now if you were to be so kind as to take me to Rebecca, I'll give you a big, juicy, wet kiss." She even dared for a phantom kiss so close to Sombra's own lips, and she felt her inner conscience throw up. She was not enjoying this at all, but it was for the greater good. For Rebecca.

Sombra took this time to etch Hana's face into her memory. Her half closed eyelids, rich brown eyes, and those sweet pink lips just begging to be kissed. If she wasn't awestruck, Sombra would've given Hana the most passionate kiss of her young adult life, but she foolishly decided to wait for Hana. Why not let Rebecca get her one chance before Hana came running back to her? Sombra's decision was what she believed to be the easiest she had ever made.

For Hana, this was the dumbest thing, she has ever set anyone up for, and when Sombra dragged her by the arm into the building, she knew she was in the clear. She was going to make sure Sombra would leave her alone for, hopefully, the rest of her life.

Unbeknownst to both women, they were currently being watched from the corner, by three individuals. Angela, Fareeha, and Tracer watched the whole thing happen, and stared at each other with shocked expression before Angela fainted.

Hana, and Sombra arrived at the 4th floor in front of the door to Rebecca's apartment. Sombra knocked on the door.

"Reby, you'll never guessed who I brought home." She stared at Hana, who noticed this, and gave Sombra's hand a tight squeeze, and a wink along with an air kiss. Sombra's face flushed, and she looked away bashfully,which Hana had to admit was oddly cute, but the poor Korean girl wanted to die right on the spot from embarrassment. She couldn't believe this was happening. They heard footsteps approach the door, and the door opened slowly as they heard even faster footsteps leave from the door.

"I don't want Hana to see me yet!" They heard Rebecca shout from her room on the far side of the living space as they entered. "Give me a few more minutes, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's fine really." Hana shouted back.

"You're so kind." Sombra spoke softly, as she hugged Hana's waist. Hana shivered, but she knew this was a means to an end.

"Hey Sombra, baby," Hana shuddered as the words left her mouth. "Let's go into the kitchen, I'm terribly thirsty."

Sombra led her to the kitchen space, and Hana whistled as she took in the design of the apartment.

When Sombra opened the fridge, Hana immediately, but quietly, looked for something to whack Sombra over the head with.

"Which one do you fancy, my love?" She heard Sombra ask as she picked up a skillet that had to be at least 4 pounds. Enough to knock someone out clean. Hana stalked Sombra until she took out to bottles of water from the fridge.

"We have Poland Spring, and Aqua-" BANG! Hana swung for the fences, catching the entirety of the left half of Sombra's face with the skillet, and she watched as her crazy stalker collapse in a heap on the kitchen floor.

"What's going on out there?" Rebecca asked, still inside of her room.

"Oh my gosh! So- I mean, uh, your friend was getting something for me to drink, and a pot just freakin' landed squarely on her head!"

"I kept telling Olivia that it was a bad idea to have the frying pans hanging from that little ceiling above the counter top."

"Oh trust me," Hana said quietly. "She just did me a huge favor." She hooked the end of the frying back up on it's place.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets to a hospital. It looked pretty bad." Hana hoisted Sombra's limp state over her shoulders in a fireman's carry, and walked out of the apartment. When she reached downstairs, she quickly activated the phone on her watch, and called Fareeha.

"Hello," Came Fareeha's voice almost instantly, and a wave of relief took over Hana's body.

"Oh thank God, Fareeha, I freakin' ran into Sombra of all people, and she was living with Rebecca! I'll tell you more once my date is over, but I kinda need you guys to get here quickly, and take Sombra away."

"Well you're in luck. Tracer, and I were called to a nearby police station to help with interrogation of a drug cartel gang, so we'll be over there in a few."

"Thank you so much!" Hana was so relieved by the sheer coincidence that Fareeha, and Tracer just so happened to be close by. No less than ten seconds later, a black van pulled up to Hana, and Fareeha quickly exited the vehicle.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about being close."

"Yeah we were just passing through on a little drive, so you're really lucky." Fareeha said smoothly.

"Once again, thank you so much!" Hana gave Fareeha a kiss on the cheek, which caused the woman to blush as she picked up Sombra with ease. "You're the best dad ever."

"Yeah, yeah." Fareeha easily stuffed Sombra in the back of the van, and made her way back to the front. She shared a wave with Hana before speeding off.

Hana let out a breathe she didn't know she kept in. She decided to pass the time by scrolling through her phone. A few moments passed by before-

"BOO!"

"GAH!" Hana turned to see it was Rebecca who scared her. The tanned skin girl was now laughing as Hana pouted. She soon stopped laughing, and took the time to admire Hana's look.

"Nice shirt." Rebecca winked, and Hana took the time to now admire Rebecca's clothing choice.

Rebecca wore a white zipp up hoodie, with what Hana could make out was a white shirt underneath along with blue jeans pants, with blue and white Nike prestige high tops. She had let her hair down for the occasion, putting it in a long wavy bob hairstyle that ended just past the top of her deltoids. Hana had no words for how cool she thought Rebecca looked, and the taller girl seemed to notice that she was staring a bit too hard, and too long, causing her face to turn red.

"L-like what you see?" Rebecca tried through her flustered state.

Hana nodded before shaking her head.

"Yeah, you look great, and that hairstyle really suits you with those glasses." She bit her lip nervously, but Rebecca read the situation completely differently.

 _"Oh no she's putting the charm on me! I should be the one wowing her!"_

"T-thanks. You look…" Rebecca paused studying Hana's outfit, her eyes failing to make it past Hana's thighs.

 _"Fuck…"_

"I…ah…I mean you look…HOT!" Rebecca covered her mouth after the outburst. Hana was taken aback by the sudden outburst as well, but she recovered with a teasing smirk, but decided not to tease the poor brunette.

"Thanks," Hana replied cheerfully. "I wanted to go for something else entirely, bu Fareeha picked out this sweet shirt, and after that I was pretty much game for anything."

"Wow, Pharah helped you pick out clothes? That's so cool!"

"I know right? Fareeha may not look it, but she's got style, even if she just dresses like a nineteen-fifties bad boy."

Rebecca laughed, and it made the shorter woman feel an amazing amount of confidence surge through her, and she made a daring move, locking arms with Rebecca as she stopped laughing.

"So where are you taking me?"

"This place called Masion premiere."

"Wow," Rebecca gasped. "How fancy of you."

Hana could feel her face heat up, but she fought the urge to look away, and instead smiled at Rebecca. Who did do in return as the two walked down the road to their destination.

"Hana really came through for us this time." Fareeha said as she took Sombra from the back of the van, and hoisted her in a piggyback position. Tracer, and Angela stood on either side of her. The trio made off to look for Jack, who was in charge of making sure criminals dealing with crime syndicates were placed in max security prisons.

"Can we talk about how she enchanted Sombra?" Tracer asked.

"I'd rather we keep what we saw to ourselves." Fareeha laughed while Tracer shrugged her shoulders.

"Fair enough. I just didn't know she had it in her. I wonder if my flirting tips helped-"

"No they didn't." Angela immediately answered. Lena felt like an arrow pierced her heart from Angela's short, but harsh put down.

The trio continued to hustle through the base to find Morrison's office, coming up to it after only after a few minutes. Angela knocked on the door, and Soldier answered not to long after.

"Ah, Angela," He greeted. "What brings you here?" He looked up from the blonde to see Fareeha wearing a goofy smile, with a head of purple and pink draped over her shoulder.

"You'll never guess what Hana did." Angela said proudly.

"Hana took Sombra out?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Hana learned from the best when it comes to self defense. You taught her." Fareeha said to Jack. The old man couldn't help but feel this mixed sense of pride, as well as disbelief.

"Hmph, I'm glad she was paying attention when I taught her then." Jack stepped aside to let Fareeha in, and the brown skinned woman quickly disposed of Sombra's unconscious carcass on the couch in Jack's office.

"Why does everybody except Winston, and I, get couches, and coffee makers in their offices?" Lena asked, pointing at the finer parts of Soldier's work space.

"You know you could just order them yourselves, right?"

"But that's not-"

"I don't have time for this." Soldier sighed as he massaged his face in annoyance. Jack could hear Lena grumble something under breather, but he paid it no mind. He turned to face Sombra, and lifted her from the couch.

"This isn't good." He grunted. He put Sombra over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, and began to make his way through his office to the outside.

"Fareeha, follow me."

Fareeha was about to follow Jack, but Angela stopped her.

"Hey Fareeha, we're still gonna have that talk later, right?"

"Yes, of course."

Angela, and Fareeha stood still. Angela still holding onto Fareeha's arm, and the two of them were close. Both weren't sure of what to do, but Fareeha broke the brief silence first.

"I have to go." Fareeha freed herself from Angela's hold, and began to follow Soldier to where ever he was taking Sombra.

"What was that all about?" Tracer asked with a sly grin.

"I wish I knew," Angela sighed, running a hand through her hair anxiously. "I don't know what she wants to talk about, and it's making me nervous just thinking about it."

"Maybe I can help you relieve some stress until then?"

"You're not gonna offer me flirting advice are you?"

That got a genuine loud laugh from Lena as she hooked an arm around Angela's neck and began walking out of Soldier's office.

"When was the last time we had a chat over some nice, warm tea?"

Hana, and Rebecca were currently sitting in the garden-esque area behind the Masion premiere restaurant. A waitress had led them to a table, took their orders, and had just served them their drinks of choice.

"Blood red wine for you, and some water for you." She said carefully placing the drinks in the table, earning thanks from the two young women.

"I must say," Rebecca took a sip of her wine before continuing. "This place has a great ambient feel to it. I love the orange lights spread across the garden walls too! It gives me this weird warm feeling in my stomach. I don't know, am I talking too much?"

"No, not at all. I'm kinda nervous about this date myself."

"Who said anything about me being nervous?" Rebecca lifted an accusing brow at Hana.

"I wish I had your confidence." Hana smiled at Rebecca. "You've probably been on tons of cool dates before, I bet."

"I have…" rebecca replied quietly. Hana began to feel a little insecure about this date, and it must have shown on her face because Rebecca soon spoke again.

"But, so far, this has been my favorite one."

'You're just saying that." Hana scoffed.

"No, I truly mean it. Even though we haven't even gotten the chance to truly talk, I like that you chose a nice place like this one. It's nothing to fancy, and it's got a homey feel to it. It's pretty chill, and none of my dates have been this chill, so that's a win in my book."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Hana blushed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before sharing a smile with Rebecca.

"I try to be when it counts."

Hana giggled. Hearing that laugh sent fireworks off in Rebecca's head. She needed to hear more of it.

"D-do you like corny jokes?" She asked louder than she wanted to, drawing the ire of some of the folks sitting in hearing distance.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've got a field of them!"

The silence after Rebecca's joke was the loudest she had ever heard.

"Don't quit your day job!" They heard a man yell from his table across the garden. That made Hana, and a few other patrons break out into fits of laughter as Rebecca's face turned a new shade of red at the comment. Among the laughter, she looked over to the man who now dawned a smug grin on his face. She flashed him the 'up yours' sign, followed up by middle finger, which the man gladly responded to with one of his own. She groaned and turned back into her seat to face the still giggling Hana. Her expression instantly went from irritated to happy at the sound of Hana's joy.

 _"That went way better than I expected."_

Soon after that, the whole garden was somewhat more lively. Hana, and Rebecca began to share stories of their week leading up to this night.

"And then they turned these bright lights on, and I had to get these shades in order to help my eyes heal properly."

The two laughed as Hana recounted the events of the day the Overwatch crew threw a party for her.

"You poor thing." Rebecca took Hana's hand in her own. "But those glasses make you look like one of those sexy, badass biker chicks."

Hana lowered her glasses with her free hand, and raised a brow at Rebecca.

"Really?" She asked in a husky voice, which sent the two into another fit of giggles.

As their merriment came to a slow halt, Hana began to think about something, replacing her joyful face with a more concentrated one.

"Hey Hana, what's up?" Rebecca gave the Korean girl's hand a soft reassuring squeeze, which Hana appreciated greatly.

"you're really sweet." She squeezed the tan girl's hand in return before taking her other free hand into her own. "I just wanted to thank you for what happened back at the mall earlier this week. You really saved us back there from what Fareeha told me."

"Oh no no no," Rebecca shook her head, "I didn't do much compared to you guys. You practically fought him all over the mall!"

"Sometimes it's the little things that a person does that makes all the difference. If you didn't catch him with that shot, Fareeha, and I would definitely have had a tough time with him until the authorities came."

Hana felt a small rush flow through her body as she slowly lifted one of Rebecca's hands that she had held in her own, and gave it a soft kiss, which sent the lady sitting across from her into shock.

"I know I'm being a little dramatic, but I wanted you to know how much I really appreciated that." Hana ended with a soft look on her face aimed at a steaming hot Rebecca.

"I-I-I-" Rebecca was speechless as Hana still held her hand to her face, rubbing her cheek affectionately against her palm.

"It's okay," Hana shot her date the most calm, and cooled wink she had ever seen. "I know you're speechless. I think our food is coming." Hana's judgment was right. The waitress came back with 2 plates.

"For you madame, a plate of two Lobster rolls. The lobster meat has an added flavor, with freshly squeezed lemons to create a wonderful blend of sweet, and sour tasting meat. Also, a few potato chips on the side as requested, as well as a bottle of our finest wine." The waitress finished as she set Hana's food down in front of her.

Rebecca snuck a surprised look at Hana, who merely shrugged sheepishly.

"What? You're drinking wine!"

"I don't see why I can't."

"Aren't you like, nineteen? Plus, you already have water."

"You're not my mother." Hana joked. "It's only wine! It can't be that bad."

"I can't believe you got shitfaced off of two glasses of wine."

Rebecca was currently supporting Hana, who was all the way under the influence, in a piggy back position, making the trek from the base floor to her apartment door. This wouldn't have been such a hard task, but Hana did some crazy things after downing her first glass of wine. Their dinner continued on normally, but Hana was showing clear signs of inebriation. She began making inappropriate jokes about the length of her lobster rolls, and endlessly called their waitress over to the table to flirt with her through her drunken stupor. Going so far as to smack the poor woman on the ass after telling her to come back with the bill. In her drunken state, Hana was a much better flirt, despite how touchy she got as a result. Se tried to make moves on Rebecca under the table numerous times throughout their dinner date. It ended when Rebecca kicked Hana's shin a little too hard, causing her date to whine for the rest of the time they spent there. Hana eventually passed out after paying for the dinner, offering a tip that their waitress said was enough for her to buy her own home.

Rebecca finally reached her apartment door after slugging Hana up a few flights of stairs. She fumbled through her pockets to find her apartment key card, and inserted it into the lock, opening her door. She carefully laid Hana to rest on her couch, and went back to close her door. Hana slowly came to on the couch, bringing her arms up, and motioning Rebecca to come to her.

"Gimmie kiss." She said lazily. Her eyes were half closed, and she sported a crooked smile right out of the charlie brown cartoons.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, but a part of her couldn't help but smile.

"I'll tell you what," She sauntered over to Hana, who's arms were still out, but in her impaired state, she was struggling to keep them up. Rebecca took Hana's hands into her own. "If you go to sleep right now, I'll give you more than a kiss in the morning."

Hana was out like a light. Rebecca was a bit taken aback, but relieved that she didn't have to put up with Hana probably trying to seduce her while she was drunk. Not that she would've minded, but she would rather Hana try with a clear head.

"Lemme move you to my bed." Rebecca said softly as she lifted Hana off her couch bridal style, and made her way to her bed room.

"I hope Olivia is alright."

On the roof top of a building not too far away from where Hana, and Rebecca currently were, two figures cloaked in the darkness of the cloudy night were looking into the window of Rebecca's bedroom.

"It seems that Sombra has failed." A woman with a french accent lamented briefly as she continued to gaze into Rebecca's room through her binoculars.

"I told Doomfist he should have let me take care of it." A deep, raspy voice said.

"Sombra's history with Hana ended up being our downfall. Now we have to expedite our plans." The French sucker her teeth, and stood tall, looking over to the figure next to her.

"We have to contact Doomfist, and let him know that our plans have changed." She continued.

"I'm on it." The man said as he made an attempt to contact their leader. He was instead, met with the face of a pale woman with slicked back orange hair.

"Moira." The man greeted.

"Greetings Reaper, Widow. How goes the operation? Did Sombra capture the young soldier?"

"Unfortunately, she fell for DVa's charm, and is currently being held at one of Overwatch's bases." Widowmaker informed the mad scientist.

"Shit, I made a mistake trusting that woman. She seemed a little too giddy to find DVa again."

"We tried to warn you," Reaper spoke up. "Widow, or I would've easily captured the little runt, and not have us force our hand."

"Well, not everything goes according to plan. Such is the way of the world, but we must press on. If this next plan does not work, there's no coming back."

Reaper chuckled darkly.

"I've been knee deep in situations I shouldn't have come back from." Reaper said ominously. "We will be able to handle this."

"That's the spirit." Moira said with a bit of excitement laced in her tone. "I will alert Doomfist that we plan on launching an attack on Overwatch's base of operations. Return to your hideout, and stand by for more information."

 **And that's the conclusion to La Gran Cita! I hope you all enjoyed this double update. Who knows when I'll freakin' update this story again, but I swear it's going to be finished. While I'm still talking about this story, I was curious and looked at the story stats for every month since this story was first published, and wanna shout out some of the countries where this story got a decent amount of views in. I got some love in places like Germany, Korea, Sweden, Mexico, and Brazil so if you're from any of those countries and you're reading this, that's really cool, and a big thanks to all of you. It's dope to see people from all over the world digging this story, even though I've had my doubts about it, and I still do, but I'm always looking to improve, and excel at writing stories y'all can enjoy. With that, on to the trivia.**

 **-I originally wanted to have the date be a little longer, showing Hana slowly becoming more wasted, but I found it funnier to just cut to Rebecca expressing her disbelief at how quickly Hana became drunk.**

 **-Sabes que means "You know what" in Spanish**

 **-Cabron means Asshole in spanish**

 **\- Hana was supposed to try to have sex with Rebecca while drunk, but that felt a little uncomfortable to write even though I tried to make it so Rebecca found it funny.**

 **-La Gran Cita was originally supposed to be one super long chapter, and for months I was thinking about uploading all 10K plus words at once, but I wasn't sure if people wanted to read 10K words in just one chapter, so I split it into two parts. That being said, this chapter closes out at 7K(6K minus this author's note). Hope you guys enjoy lengthy chapters as a return gift.**

 **-I've noticed a bunch of mistakes I've made in prior chapters, and hopefully I will get the chance to update the story as a whole before my interest in writing dies out again.**

 **Before I forget, if anyone's interested I started writing a MEKAmechanic story, so if you're interested it's probably gonna be uploaded in the next week definitely. I have absolutely no idea what to name it.**

 **Chapter 10: Let's start an invasion!**

 **Hana awakes, and returns to Overwatch. A successful date with Rebecca under her belt. Jack informs Fareeha of some possible trouble heading their way, but it looks like the trouble is coming early, and with a little more force, than expected. In an unexpected showdown, will the Overwatch crew be able to fend off Talon's main group of villains?**


End file.
